Viele Wege führen nach Rom
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Es gibt viele Wege, seine Liebe für sich zu erobern. In dieser Geschichte kann der Leser selbst entscheiden, was Hermine als nächstes tun soll, um Professor Snape längerfristig für sich zu gewinnen. Es warten 17 verschiedene Enden auf euch.
1. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

_Liebe Leser,_

 _in dieser Geschichte dürft ihr entscheiden, wie es weitergehen soll. Nach jedem Kapitel habt ihr die Wahl, zu entscheiden, was Hermine am besten machen soll, und könnt dementsprechend lesen, wie es weitergeht. Das Ziel ist klar: Professor Snape! Aber Achtung, nicht jedes Ende hat auch ein Happy End. Ebenfalls Achtung: Manchmal kommt es anders, als man denkt. Ihr müsst also klug überlegen, was Hermine als nächstes tun soll, sonst passiert ihr womöglich noch etwas Schlimmes... Falls ihr am Ende eines Geschichtsverlaufs angekommen seid, wird dies mit einem klassischen ENDE vermerkt. Wenn ihr dann noch Lust habt, die anderen Stränge zu erkunden, geht einfach zurück oder an den Anfang und beginnt von Neuem, diesmal jedoch mit anderen Entscheidungen. Es warten 17 verschiedene Enden auf euch. Im Kapitel „Sonstiges" gibt es eine Codierung für jedes einzelne Ende, falls ihr mal den Faden verloren habt oder nicht genau wisst, ob ihr schon alles gelesen habt. Und nun viel Spaß beim Entdecken der vielen Wege, die nach „Rom" führen._

 _Eure MrsCatherineWinter_

 _PS: Nicht wundern, manchmal handeln die Charaktere in einem Strang widersprüchlich zu einem anderen…_

 _Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Viele Wege führen nach Rom**

Kapitel 1 – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

"Nein, ich bin nicht verliebt! Nein, ich bin nicht verliebt!", redete sich Hermine nun schon seit einer Woche vehement ein. Es hatte alles mit dem Festbankett des 6. Schuljahres begonnen. Sie hatte die Große Halle betreten – und ihn gesehen. Und als sie ihn nach vielen langen Wochen endlich wiedergesehen hatte, da hatte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer gemacht und sie hatte sich gewünscht, zu ihm zu gehen und sich mit ihm freundlich zu unterhalten. Doch das hatte sie selbstverständlich nicht tun können, denn das Subjekt ihrer Liebe war niemand geringeres als Severus Snape...

Snape, ausgerechnet Snape! Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, wie es dazu kommen konnte, nur dass sie sich wünschte, es wäre nicht so, denn es konnten nur Probleme daraus entstehen. Sie musste ihn dringend vergessen, sonst würde sie ihr Leben lang allein und unglücklich bleiben, denn er würde sie niemals lieben...

Deshalb redete sie sich vehement ein, dass sie ihn nicht lieben würde.

„Nein, ich bin nicht verliebt! Nein, ich bin nicht verliebt!"

„Rezitierst du schon Formeln?", lachte Harry und holte Hermine schreckhaft aus ihren Gedanken.

"Nein", stammelte sie. Sie befürchtete, er könnte gehört haben, was sie vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, doch dem schien nicht so zu sein. "Ich musste nur gerade meine Gedanken ordnen."

Harry nickte lächelnd. "Bei deinem konfusen Gehirn ist das ja auch kein Wunder."

Sie wollte gerade erwidern, dass ihr Gehirn sehr wohl geordnet sei, als plötzlich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aufsprang und Professor Snape sie miesepetrig wie immer hereinbefahl.

Mit höchst klopfendem Herzen ging sie an ihm vorbei, wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen, doch als sie seinen einzigartigen Geruch riechen konnte, war es vollkommen um sie geschehen und sie gestand sich endlich ein, dass sie ihn sehr wohl liebte. Und zwar nicht einfach nur als nette Sommerromanze für zwischendurch, sondern wirklich und wahrhaftig.

 _Was mach ich jetzt nur?_ , fragte sie sich verzweifelt.

Snape trat vor die Klasse und begann seinen Unterricht. Er wollte heute mit ihnen einen nützlichen Schutzzauber gegen die meisten Kreaturen üben.

"Sie können, wenn richtig angewandt, diesen Spruch gegen gefährliche Geschöpfe wie Werwolfe, Grindelohs, Spinxe und Dementoren anwenden", erklärte er gelangweilt.

"Das stimmt nicht!", rief Hermine automatisch und hielt sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte ein wenig vor sich hingeträumt, sich überlegt, ob und wie sie versuchen sollte, ihren Professor von ihren Gefühlen zu unterrichten und langfristig für sich zu gewinnen, als ihr ein Fehler in Snapes Aussage aufgefallen war.

"Wie bitte, Miss Granger?", sagte Snape betont ruhig und stand nun drohend vor ihr. "Sie bezweifeln die Richtigkeit meiner Aussagen?"

Was nun?

 _Wenn Hermine ihm erklären soll, warum sein Satz falsch war, dann lies in Kapitel 2 weiter; wenn sie lieber kleinlaut den Mund halten soll, dann in Kapitel 3._


	2. Der Satz ist falsch

Kapitel 2 – Der Satz ist falsch

Hermine richtete sich kerzengerade auf und erwiderte mit fester Stimme: "Sie haben soeben behauptet, dass man sich mit dem Servario-Spruch gegen unter anderem Dementoren wehren kann. Doch dies stimmt nicht, denn der einzige Zauberspruch, der etwas gegen Dementoren bewirkt, ist der Patronus."

Snape funkelte sie wütend an. "Und das haben Sie, lassen Sie mich raten, in einem Buch gelesen?", fragte er verächtlich.

"Sehr richtig", antwortete Hermine ohne Furcht und funkelte zurück. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm und das durfte er auch ruhig merken. Sie blieb schließlich respektvoll.

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Nachsitzen heute Abend um acht Uhr in meinem Büro für Sie, Miss Granger, für Infragestellung meiner Autorität und meines Wissens", strafte Snape auf einmal.

Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Hermine die Luft weg bei all dieser Ungerechtigkeit, dann erwiderte sie: "Aber... Aber es stimmt, was ich sage, ich kann es Ihnen beweisen, ich kann Ihnen die Stelle im Buch zeigen, ich-"

"Genug!", unterbrach Snape sie. "Ich bin mir meiner Sache ebenso sicher wie Sie sich Ihrer, nur dass ich als Lehrer besser entscheiden kann, wer von uns beiden im Recht ist – und das bin nun einmal Ich."

"Aber-", versuchte es Hermine, doch Snape unterbrach sie erneut, indem er bitterböse fragte:

"Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, ich würde mich nicht gründlich genug auf meinen Unterricht vorbereiten?!"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", stammelte Hermine. "Aber-"

"Dann ist es ja gut."

"Aber jeder kann mal einen Fehler machen!", sagte sie schnell, bevor er sie wieder unterbrechen konnte.

"Ich nicht, Miss Granger", fauchte Snape. "Jeder andere, aber ich nicht. Merken Sie sich das. Und wenn Sie jetzt noch ein Wort sagen, dann verlängert sich Ihr Nachsitzen auf eine Woche!"

Hermine schluckte den bissigen Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag, brav herunter und starrte Snape nur böse an.

"So ist es gut", meinte er provozierend und Hermine benötigte all ihre Kraft, um ihm nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Als sie aus den Augenwinkeln aber sah, dass Harry und Ron ebenfalls so wütend waren wie sie, bemühte sie sich um Ruhe. Die beiden mussten nicht auch noch Ärger bekommen.

Snape lauerte noch einen Moment, ob sie ihm widersprechen würde, und fuhr dann, als nichts dergleichen geschah, mit seinem Unterricht fort.

Hermine blieb innerlich jedoch den ganzen Tag noch so sauer, dass sie wirklich überlegte, einfach nicht zum Nachsitzen zu gehen, obwohl das ihrem Innern widersprach. Sie steckte in einem regelrechten Dilemma und als es schon halb acht war, hatte sie sich noch immer nicht entschieden.

 _Wenn Hermine lieber zum Nachsitzen gehen soll, dann lies in Kapitel 4 weiter; wenn sie einmal in ihrem Leben widerspenstig sein und nicht zu Snape gehen soll, dann in Kapitel 5._


	3. Der Satz war richtig

Kapitel 3 – Der Satz war richtig

Hermine sah ihm einen Augenblick in die kalten Augen, bevor sie demütig den Kopf sinken ließ und sagte: "Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir."

"Dann ist es ja gut", bemerkte Snape und fuhr fort, als sei nichts gewesen.

Den Rest der Stunde blieb sie vollkommen still und sah nur beschämt auf das Buch vor sich.

"Du hättest was sagen sollen!", meinte Harry nach der Stunde. "Selbst ich wusste, dass das mit den Dementoren falsch war. Nur ein Patronus kann etwas gegen einen Dementor ausrichten. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

"Ich wollte mir keinen Ärger einhandeln", erwiderte sie geknickt.

Ron schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Du musst dich wehren, Hermine."

"Ihr habt doch auch nichts gesagt!", rief sie plötzlich. "Warum soll ich mich hinstellen, Professor Snape verbessern und dafür Nachsitzen kassieren, wenn ihr das auch hättet machen können?!"

Darauf murmelten Harry und Ron nur etwas Unverständliches.

"Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig!", sagte sie und verschwand im nächsten Gang, der nach draußen aufs Schlossgelände führte; sie brauchte mal einen Augenblick ihre Ruhe. Was sollte sie nun machen wegen Professor Snape? Sie überlegte sich, eine Weile abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass ihre Liebe verschwinden würde, aber sie wusste selbst ganz genau, das dem nicht so sein würde... Wollte sie ihn denn überhaupt für sich gewinnen?

Sie horchte in sich hinein und hörte ein lautes: _Ja, verdammt!_

Daraufhin seufzte sie schwer und überlegte weiter, _wie_ sie das denn bitte anstellen sollte! Nicht zu erwähnen, dass das Ganze, so lange sie eine Schülerin war, illegal war... Aber sie konnte ja zumindest versuchen, ihn jetzt schon innerlich für sich zu gewinnen und wenn sie in eineinhalb Jahren keine Schülerin mehr sein würde, ordentlich mit ihm zusammenzukommen. Ja, das klang gut – aber wie sollte sie das anstellen?

Zu wem ging sie immer, wenn sie Probleme hatte? Zwei Dinge fielen ihr sofort eine: Die Bücherei und Ginny. In der Bücherei würde sie vielleicht ein paar Bücher finden, die ihr Ideen geben könnten, wie sie einen Mann langfristig für sich gewinnen könnte. Aber Ginny hatte vielleicht lebensnähere, echtere Tipps als alte Bücher... Wohin nun?

 _Wenn Hermine in der Bücherei recherchieren soll, dann lies in Kapitel 6 weiter; wenn sie sich doch lieber mit Ginny unterhalten soll, dann in Kapitel 7._


	4. Zum Nachsitzen erscheinen

Kapitel 4 – Zum Nachsitzen erscheinen

Obwohl sie sich selbst dafür verabscheute, dass sie es nicht fertiggebracht hatte, nicht hinzugehen, klopfte sie um Punkt acht Uhr an die dunkle Holztür zu Snapes Büro und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er immer noch sein altes Büro hatte, obwohl er nicht mehr Zaubertränke unterrichtete, sondern Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – und das nicht einmal mehr im Kerker.

"Herein!", bellte er wie immer...

Snapes Büro hatte sich kein bisschen verändert; es sah immer noch so aus, als würde er Zaubertränke unterrichten, mit all den Gläsern in den Regalen, in die Hermine lieber nicht so genau hineinschaute, um nicht etwas Furchterregendes oder Widerwärtiges zu entdecken...

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie betont höflich, auch wenn sie sich beherrschen musste, ruhig zu sprechen, da sie es immer noch als ungerecht empfand, dass sie hier aufkreuzen musste...

"Dort drüben", begann Snape ohne jegliche Begrüßung und zeigte auf einen kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke, an dem ein Stuhl stand und auf dem mehrere sehr alte Bücher, sowie ein neues Buch, ein Tintenfass und eine Feder waren. Er stand auf und ging zu dem Tisch herüber; Hermine folgte ihm. Sein Duft strömte in ihre Nase, so intensiv, dass sie unbemerkt kurz genießend die Augen schloss, bevor sie sich wieder in die Realität zurückzwang.

"Diese Bücher hier", er zeigte auf die alten, zerfledderten Lederbände, "geben langsam aber sicher ihren Geist auf. Getier hat sich eingeschlichen und der Zauber, der sie vor Schaden bewahren sollte, läuft bald ab. Daher sollen Sie beginnen, das Buch abzuschreiben. In dieses hier." Er zeigte ihr das neue, in dem die Blätter noch alle weiß und unbeschrieben waren. "Alles muss exakt so abgeschrieben werden, wie es in dem alten ist, jeder Absatz, jedes Komma muss richtig sein, sonst kann es später zu Komplikationen kommen. Noch Fragen?"

"Es wäre so viel einfacher, das abzutippen", seufzte Hermine nur.

Snape schüttelte verärgert mit dem Kopf. "Aber dann wäre die Magie der Bücher verloren", meinte er. "Ich dachte, gerade Sie würden das wissen."

"Tue ich auch", erwiderte Hermine. "Aber es wäre trotzdem einfacher."

"Fangen Sie jetzt an", sagte er nur und begab sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch, um Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Hermine setzte sich, schlug sowohl bei dem alten als auch bei dem neuen Buch die erste Seite auf, tauchte die Feder ins Tintenfass und begann, abzuschreiben. Eigentlich war es recht einfach, nur an ein paar Stellen, war die Schrift fast gänzlich verblasst, oder ein Wurm hatte sich hindurchgefressen. Doch sie konnte schnell durch den Textzusammenhang erraten, was dort gestanden hatte.

Stundenlang blieb es still, man hörte nur das Kratzen der Federn auf Pergament.

Nach einer Weile überlegte Hermine, ob sie ein Gespräch beginnen sollte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Professor Snape darauf eingehen würde...

 _Wenn Hermine es wagen soll, ein mehr oder minder persönliches Gespräch zu beginnen, dann lies in Kapitel 8 weiter; wenn sie lieber den Rest ihres Nachsitzens still sein soll, dann in Kapitel 9._


	5. Weigerung des Nachsitzens

Kapitel 5 – Weigerung des Nachsitzens

Hermine beschloss schließlich in letzter Minute, nicht zu Snape zu gehen. Es war einfach ungerecht gewesen! Sie war direkt nach der Stunde in die Bücherei gegangen und hatte nachgelesen, dass sie Recht hatte und er nicht! Wenn er einen Fehler machte, musste sie doch nicht dafür büßen!

Als es acht schlug, verkrampfte sich ihr Magen. Was würde Snape nun tun, wenn er realisieren würde, dass sie nicht mehr kommen würde? Würde er sie morgen ausschimpfen und ihr noch mehr Nachsitzen aufdrücken? Oder eine schlechte Note geben? Sie aus seinem Kurs werfen? Zu Dumbledore gehen?

Langsam begann sie zu zweifeln, ob ihre Entscheidung die richtige gewesen war, aber trotzdem würde sie jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen.

Stattdessen nahm sie sich ihr Buch für Arithmantik, setzte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und las – beziehungsweise, sie versuchte es, denn ihre Gedanken schwirrten immer wieder zu Snape und was er nun tun könnte, sodass sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte und einen Satz drei Mal lesen konnte, ohne dass auch nur irgendetwas davon in ihrem Kopf bleiben würde.

Um Viertel nach acht kamen Harry und Ron vom Quidditchtraining wieder.

"Hast du nicht Nachsitzen bei Snape?", meinte Ron ganz verdutzt, als er sie sah.

"Ja", gab sie lässig wider. "Aber ich hatte keine Lust hinzugehen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und musste dann angesichts von Harrys und Rons verdutzten Gesichtern laut loslachen.

"Hermine", fragte Harry besorgt. "Bist du krank?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich sehe einfach nicht ein, warum ich nachsitzen muss, nur, weil ich Professor Snape auf einen Fehler hingewiesen habe."

"Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du das Richtige tust?"

"Nein, aber ich mache es trotzdem."

Da setzte sich Ron neben sie und sagte ernsthaft: "Du bist das coolste Mädchen, das ich kenne."

Hermine wurde angesichts dieses Kompliments ein wenig rot und lenkte daher schnell vom Thema ab, indem sie fragte: "Soll ich über irgendwelche Aufsätze von euch schauen?", woraufhin Harry und Ron hastig ein paar Blätter Pergament aus ihren Taschen kramten und ihr gaben. Hermine war sehr froh darüber, denn nun hatte sie eine Aufgabe, um sich abzulenken. Völlig vertieft in das Gekritzel der Jungs bemerkte sie daher auch nicht, wie ein stinkwütender Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kam.

"Ähm, Hermine", meinte Ron vorsichtig.

"Hmm", machte sie nur.

"Ich glaub, da ist jemand für dich..."

Als sie den Kopf hob, erschallte eine tief erzürnte Stimme durch den Raum.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermine duckte sich instinktiv.

"Sie brauchen sich gar nicht zu verstecken! Wenn ich Ihnen Nachsitzen verpasse, dann halten Sie sich gefälligst auch daran!" Er stand nun direkt vor ihr und schaute bitterböse auf sie herab. "Und nun, mitkommen!", kommandierte er, zog sie am Oberarm vom Sessel und marschierte mit ihr auf den Ausgang zu.

Da Hermine einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, sowie einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei, da Snape recht fest zugepackt hatte, von sich gegeben hatte, sprangen Ron und Harry auf, um ihr zu helfen. Hermine sah dies und sagte nur bemüht gelassen: "Ist schon okay."

Obwohl Harry und Ron nicht gerade zufrieden aussahen, ließen sie Hermine und Snape aus dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum verschwinden.

Draußen auf dem Korridor befanden sich nur ein paar Schüler, die die kühle Ruhe im Gegensatz zum warmen, lauten Gemeinschaftsraum genossen. Als sie Snape sahen, der Hermine hintersichherzog, staunten sie nicht schlecht.

Snape zog sie weiter und weiter, Treppe um Treppe gingen sie tiefer und noch immer hielt er ihren Oberarm fest umklammert. Als sie den Korridor im Kerker erreicht hatten, und Hermine die Tür zu seinem Büro sah, kam ihre alte Rebellion von heute Früh wieder zum Vorschein.

"Nein!", rief sie und riss sich mit einem Ruck von ihm los.

Snape sah sie für einen Augenblick äußerst perplex an, bevor er versuchte, erneut ihren Oberarm zu ergreifen.

Hermine, die schon so etwas Ähnliches erwartet hatte, machte hastig ein paar Schritte zurück und wich ihm geschickt aus.

"Miss Granger!", rief Snape erbost und machte einen langsamen Schritt auf sie zu. "Sie haben nun Nachsitzen, ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht!"

"Aber fälschlicher Weise, denn ich hatte Recht heute Morgen. Ich kann es beweisen!" Während Snape langsam auf sie zukam, wich sie immer weiter zurück in einen anderen, kleineren Korridor hinein.

"Das interessiert mich nicht!"

"Das ist doch unfair!" Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie das Ende erreicht hatte – hinter ihrem Rücken befand sich nur noch eine steinige Wand. Hektisch sah sie nach links und rechts und bemerkte, dass dies kein Korridor, sondern nur eine Nische in der Wand war. Dann hechtete sie blitzschnell nach rechts. Gerade als sie zu rennen beginnen wollte, hielt sie etwas an den Haaren zurück und zerrte an ihr.

Snape hatte ebenso schnell nach ihr gegriffen, zog sie nun in einer einzigen Drehung zu sich, nahm währenddessen ihre beiden Handgelenke und stieß sie ein wenig grob an die nächste Wand.

Für Hermine war dies alles viel zu schnell von statten gegangen, sodass sie jetzt einen Augenblick brauchte, um ihre Situation wahrzunehmen: Da stand sie nun an eine Wand gepresst, Snape einen Schritt vor ihr, ihre beiden Handgelenke fest umklammert. Wütend starrte sie ihn an – und da geschah es: Sie registrierte seine Nähe. All ihre Wut und all ihr Widerstand verflog augenblicklich und sie konnte ihm nur noch in die Augen sehen, in diese wunderschönen, ausdrucksstarken, besonderen Augen.

Snape war dieser Wandel natürlich sofort aufgefallen. Dieser durchdringende Blick behagte ihm nicht – er hätte sich räuspern sollen, einen Schritt von ihr wegmachen sollen, mit ihr in sein Büro gehen sollen, etc. – doch er konnte es nicht, denn irgendetwas an diesem Blick fesselte ihn, sodass er nicht anders konnte, als zurückzustarren, in diese wunderschönen, warmen, liebevollen Augen.

 _Liebevoll?!_

Hermine spürte wie Snape den Griff um ihre Handgelenke lockerte, sie aber nicht losließ. Fast könnte man meinen, dass ihm der Körperkontakt gefiel. Sollte sie etwas wagen? Sie wägte ab, was sie tun könnte und was für Konsequenzen das haben könnte, blieb aber unschlüssig.

Und plötzlich tat er etwas, dass ihren Entschluss besiegelte und ihr den Mut gab, es in die Tat umzusetzen. Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt, indem seine Augen nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihren Mund starrten.

Das reichte ihr. Blitzschnell, damit er nicht ausweichen könnte, schoss sie nach vorne und gab ihm einen einfachen Kuss mitten auf den Mund. Er war nicht besonders lang und nicht besonders kräftig, aber darum ging es nicht; es ging um die Tat als solche, als Zeichen ihrer Zuneigung. Was Snape dazu meinen würde, war eine andere Geschichte.

Dieser blickte nur ein paar Momente fassungslos und musste sich erst einen Augenblick sammeln, bevor er Hermine verwundert und fragend ansah.

Sie lächelte ihn nur schüchtern an, um ihm stumm mitzuteilen, wie sehr sie ihn mochte.

Da hob Snape auf einmal seine Hand, ließ sie einen Moment auf der Höhe von Hermines Gesicht zitternd schweben, bevor er so behutsam, als habe er Angst, er könne sie zerbrechen, ihre Wange streichelte.

Hermine seufzte leise, schloss die Augen, lehnte sich an seine Hand und genoss den Augenblick.

Plötzlich war die Hand verschwunden, doch stattdessen war nun sein Mund auf dem ihren und küsste sie vorsichtig.

Sie wusste gar nicht, wo ihr der Kopf stand bei all ihrem Glück, doch schließlich umarmte sie ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch zurück.

Alles, außer der Tatsache, dass er sie ebenso zurückküsste, war egal; alles andere würde sich noch zeigen, würde später besprochen werden. Später. Viel später.

ENDE. 7


	6. Die Bücherei

Kapitel 6 – Die Bücherei

"Wie man einen Mann verführt", "10 zauberhafte Tipps, sich einen Zauberer zu angeln", "Wenn die Liebe zuschlägt...".

Dies waren einige der Titel, die Hermine in der Bücherei fand. Angeekelt verzog sie bei jedem Buch das Gesicht – warum gab es überhaupt solche Bücher in Hogwarts? Ein Glück war die "Psychologie-Abteilung: Liebe" ganz am Ende der Bibliothek, in einer einsamen, dunklen Ecke; das schmälerte die Peinlichkeit der ganzen Geschichte.

Seufzend zog Hermine das am wenigsten dämlich klingende Buch heraus: "Die Liebe – wenn Gefühle das Gehirn vernebeln. 200 Ratschläge, das Glück des Lebens zu finden."

Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch und begann zu lesen...

Von nun an ging sie jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden in diese Abteilung, um ein, zwei Bücher zu lesen, doch mit den Tipps, die sie hier bekam, war sie ganz und gar nicht zufrieden: Sie konnte Professor Snape weder zum Essen einladen, noch mit ihren weiblichen Reizen überzeugen. Und einen Liebestrank wollte sie ihm nun auch nicht untermischen! Gab es nicht ein paar subtilere Methoden, ohne sich zum Affen zu machen?

Zwischendurch hatte sie sogar Bücher gelesen, die ihr helfen sollten, sich von dieser Liebe zu befreien, aber geholfen hatten sie nicht. Jede Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war so schön wie immer, und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, und sei es nur in der Großen Halle beim Essen, wünschte sie sich in seine unmittelbare Nähe – und zwar nicht nur physisch.

Sie legte das Buch "Hilfe, ich bin in meinen Lehrer verliebt!" zur Seite und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich ihr jemand näherte.

"Interessantes Buch?"

Hermine erschrak zu Tode. Dann erkannte sie, wer sie so erschreckt hatte, und erbleichte panisch. Ihr Blick huschte zu den Büchern vor sich.

Snapes ebenfalls und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was machen Sie hier, Miss Granger?", wollte er ernst wissen.

Hermines Blick huschte umher – was sollte sie jetzt nur sagen?!

 _Wenn Hermine ihm besser eine Lüge auftischen soll, dann lies in Kapitel 10 weiter; wenn sie lieber vollkommen ehrlich die Wahrheit sagen soll, dann in Kapitel 11._


	7. Ginny

Kapitel 7 – Ginny

"Ich danke dir, dass du dir Zeit für mich nimmst", sagte Hermine, als sie und Ginny gerade auf dem Weg in den Schlossgarten waren.

"Klar, immer doch", erwiderte Ginny, "besonders, wenn du es so spannend machst."

"Das, was ich dir erzählen möchte, darfst du unter gar keinen Umständen jemandem verraten, nicht einmal Harry!", warnte Hermine.

"Deswegen gehen wir auch nach draußen?", vermutete Ginny.

Hermine nickte und deutete auf eine kleine Steingruppe in der Nähe des Sees. Es war weit und breit kein anderer Schüler zu sehen, da das Wetter heute eher grau und kalt war.

"Na, dann schieß mal los", sagte Ginny, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.

"Ähm... ich also...", begann Hermine und wusste nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot, der Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn und sie fragte sich, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, es Ginny nicht zu erzählen. Aber nein! Sie hatte sich nun einmal hierfür entschieden und nun musste sie es auch durchziehen – vielleicht half es ja... "Also... ähm... ich bin verliebt..."

"In wen?", wollte ihre beste Freundin sofort wissen.

"Du darfst aber nicht lachen!"

"So schlimm?", gluckste Ginny.

Hermine nickte nur traurig, versuchte dann, etwas zu sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken.

"Keine Sorge, ich lach dich nicht aus oder bin empört oder so, selbst wenn es Harry sein sollte", sagte Ginny lachend.

"Es ist nicht Harry", sagte Hermine schnell. "Ich wünschte, es wäre Harry..."

"Wer ist es?", fragte Ginny ernst.

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie verkündete: "Professor Snape."

Ginny sah sie fassungslos an – lachte aber nicht. "Okay...", brachte sie schließlich hervor. "Okay, wenn du meinst. Bist du dir denn sicher?"

Hermine nickte und seufzte schwer.

"Und nun möchtest du von mir Verführungstipps?", grinste Ginny.

Hermine zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. "Wenn du welche hast. Aber", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie ein Funkeln in den Augen ihrer besten Freundin entdeckte, "subtil! Ich lade ihn nicht zum Essen ein oder so einen Kram!"

"Na gut", wehrte Ginny ab. "Hmm. Lass mich mal überlegen... Subtile Anmache bei Snape, das wird schwierig... Was, wenn du dir einmal die Haare richtig schick machst?"

"Ich mache mich nicht zum Vollidioten!", sagte Hermine sofort.

"Aber darum geht es doch bei der Liebe, oder?", lachte Ginny.

"Gibt es denn keine intelligente romantische Möglichkeit?", wollte Hermine verzweifelt wissen.

"Hmmm. Ah, ich hab's!", rief Ginny. "Schreib ihm doch einfach einen netten Brief. Schreib ihm, dass du etwas fühlst und dich nun fragst, ob er das möglicherweise erwidert."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht..."

"Du kannst ihn ja so verzaubern, dass niemand außer Snape ihn lesen kann, und dass er mit niemandem außer dir darüber sprechen kann. So würdest du im schlimmsten Fall ein Nein bekommen, aber keine schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen."

"Aber ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob er mich überhaupt mag?"

"Dann schreib ihm doch das. Du musst ja nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und ihm sagen, wie unendlich tief verliebt du in ihn bist und dass du ihn heiraten möchtest", Ginny lachte.

"Du bist unmöglich", beschwerte sich Hermine, doch auch sie lächelte.

"Ich mein's aber ernst", sagte Ginny. "Wenn du scheibst, dann kannst du über deine Worte nachdenken und stammelst dir nichts zurecht, wenn du vor ihm stehst."

"Ja...", sagte Hermine immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. "Ich überleg's mir. Danke, Ginny." Sie umarmte ihre beste Freundin.

"Keine Ursache", meinte diese und erwiderte die Umarmung.

 _Wenn Hermine die Idee mit dem Brief wagen soll, lies in Kapitel 12 weiter; wenn nicht, dann in Kapitel 13._


	8. Ein persönliches Gespräch

Kapitel 8 – Ein persönliches Gespräch

Sie musste es zumindest versuchen, wenn sie ihn für sich gewinnen wollte – und wenn es zwanzig Jahre dauern würde!

"Sagen Sie", begann sie und bemühte sich um einen lockeren Plauderton, "warum haben Sie eigentlich Ihr Büro nicht gewechselt?"

"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte er barsch.

"Nun ja, normalerweise ist das Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in der Nähe seines Klassenraums, dort, wo schon immer das Büro gewesen ist. Sie dagegen sind der erste, seit ich in Hogwarts bin, der nicht in diesem Büro ist."

Ungläubig starrte er sie an. Was erdreistete sie sich, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, wo sie doch lieber weiter abschreiben sollte! Und dann auch noch so etwas! Aber irgendetwas an ihr ließ ihn antworten, ohne dass er es sich rational erklären konnte. "Ich mag keine Veränderung", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und fragte sich verwundert, warum er nicht einfach log. "Außerdem hatten meine Vorgänger noch kein Büro, als sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Es spielte also keine Rolle für sie. Ich dagegen bin schon seit vielen Jahren hier und hätte nun alles aus diesem Büro nach oben tragen müssen; da hatte ich keine Lust zu."

"Und warum sieht dieses Büro immer noch so aus, als unterrichteten Sie Zaubertränke?", wollte Hermine nun wissen. "Ich finde in diesem Raum nichts, das mir sagen würde, was Sie zurzeit wirklich unterrichten. Ich dachte immer, Sie wollten unbedingt Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden, aber ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie sich darüber freuen würden." Sie stoppte abrupt, als ihr auffiel, was sie gerade alles so von sich gegeben hatte...

Snape seufzte einmal und rieb sich die Augen – er wirkte in diesem Moment unglaublich alt und müde. "Es wird Sie wohl nicht gerade überraschen, dass ich Ihnen die Antwort darauf nicht sagen werde."

"Weil Sie es nicht wollen oder weil Sie es nicht können?"

"Beides", log er.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen – nur eine kleine Standuhr verriet ihnen, dass es bereits elf Uhr war – bevor Hermine es wieder brach, indem sie das Thema wechselte. Ihr Gespräch verlief besser als gedacht.

"Sie haben heute Morgen im Unterricht behauptet, Sie würden nie einen Fehler machen. Wieso haben Sie das gesagt?" Sie hatte einen behutsamen Ton angeschlagen angesichts dieser persönlichen Frage.

"Weil es so stimmt", antwortete er sofort.

"Nein, das kann es nicht", beharrte sie. "Jeder macht mal einen Fehler."

"Ich nicht!"

"Auch Sie", erwiderte sie ruhig. Dann holte sie ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche. "Hier", sie stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, hielt ihm das Buch entgegen. "Auf Seite 468 steht, dass man sich Dementoren nur durch einen Patronus vom Hals schaffen kann. Ich habe lange recherchiert, ob dieses Buch sich vielleicht vertan hat, aber dem ist nicht so. Es gilt immer noch als das renommierteste Buch auf diesem Gebiet und all die Aussagen hier drin entsprechen der Wahrheit."

Snape starrte wie angewurzelt auf das Buch vor sich, als könne es ihn jeden Moment angreifen.

"Hier, lesen Sie", forderte Hermine ungeduldig und hielt ihm das Buch noch näher.

Snape schüttelte nur panisch mit dem Kopf.

"Doch!", rief sie wütend – er musste seinen Fehler doch einsehen!

"Nein!", brüllte er plötzlich, sprang auf, eilte zur Tür, riss sie auf und zeigte auf den dunklen Flur. "Gehen Sie jetzt – sofort!", befahl er streng.

"Aber-"

"SOFORT!"

 _Wenn Hermine bleiben und nachhaken soll, dann lies in Kapitel 14 weiter; wenn sie aber gehorchen und verschwinden soll, dann in Kapitel 15._


	9. Nicht reden

Kapitel 9 – Nicht reden

Hermine blieb lieber den Rest des Abends still, da sie fürchtete, noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen, wenn sie auch nur einen Mucks von sich gab.

Erst kurz vor elf Uhr entließ er sie mit einem barschen: "Das reicht. Sie können gehen."

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und huschte ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür heraus. Als sie die Tür fest hinter sich verschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich erst einmal einen Augenblick gegen das kühle Holz und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen der Verzweiflung an. _Du bist gar keine Gryffindor!_ , schallt sie sich selbst. _Du bringst ja noch nicht einmal den Mut auf, dem Mann, den du liebst, Gute Nacht zu wünschen! Das wird doch nie etwas!_

Sie war kurz davor, nach nur einem Tag des Versuchens aufzugeben, aber ein kleiner Funken in ihr war immer noch vorhanden, der sie wärmte, wenn sie nur an Snape dachte. Wie sollte sie nur weiter vorgehen?

 _Wenn Hermine wirklich aufgeben soll, lies in Kapitel 16 weiter; wenn sie es doch weiterhin versuchen soll, dann in Kapitel 17._


	10. Lügen

Kapitel 10 – Lügen

"Ich arbeite an einer Ausarbeitung", sagte Hermine fest.

"Thema?"

" _Die Liebe – wenn Gefühle das Gehirn vernebeln_ ", erinnerte sie sich an einen der Buchtitel.

"Und dazu zählt auch dieses Buch?", fragte er süffisant und deutete auf _Hilfe, ich bin in meinen Lehrer verliebt!_.

Hermine errötete, bevor sie sagte: "Nun ja, das ist doch auch eine große Vernebelung des Gehirns, oder?"

"Allerdings", meinte er streng. "Bei wem machen Sie denn die Ausarbeitung?"

"Ähm... ähm..." Wenn sie jetzt einen Hogwarts-Professor nennen würde, würde er nachfragen und dann wäre sie aufgeflogen, aber wenn sie nun gar nichts sagen würde, wäre es erst recht vorbei! "Ähm... Die Professorin kommt von außerhalb, aus meiner alten Muggle-Schule. Ich stehe mit ihr in Briefkontakt und sie wollte mich ein wenig fördern." Als sie zu Snape sah, der sie nur bitterböse anstarrte, musste sie schlucken.

"Miss Granger", sagte er eiskalt. "Wie Sie vermutlich wissen, bin ich sehr gut in der Okklumentik und Legilimentik bewandert – ich kann eine Lüge auch erkennen, wenn sie sehr gut versteckt ist."

Sie sah ihn angsterfüllt an.

Plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Ich weiß, was Sie hier tun."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Als er wieder zurücktrat, war sein Blick vollkommen ausdruckslos. Er sah sie noch einen Moment an, bevor er bellte: "Nachsitzen, heute Abend in meinem Büro um acht", sich umdrehte und aus der Bücherei verschwand...

Hermine blieb mit klopfendem Herzen zurück. Er würde sie heute Abend zur Schnecke machen! Er hatte es vermutlich nicht hier und jetzt getan, weil ihn dann andere hätten hören und aufhalten können... Was nun? Sie konnte nicht zu ihm gehen – sie hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben richtige Angst vor Professor Snape!

 _Wenn Hermine trotz ihrer Angst zum Nachsitzen erscheinen soll, dann lies in Kapitel 18 weiter; wenn nicht, dann in Kapitel 19._


	11. Die Wahrheit

Kapitel 11 – Die Wahrheit

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Hermine an einen der vielen Ratschläge, der behauptete, dass die direkte Wahrheit meistens das einzig Richtige war, um schwierige Männer von sich zu überzeugen. Daher atmete sie einmal tief ein, bevor sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, verkündete: "Ich versuche, Sie längerfristig für mich zu gewinnen."

Er blinzelte verwundert und fragte dann: "Wie bitte?"

"Sie sehen doch das Buch vor mir auf dem Tisch", plauderte sie lässig. "Ich weiß ja, dass es als Schülerin verboten ist, etwas mit einem Lehrer zu haben, aber das gilt für mich ja nur noch für die nächsten eineinhalb Jahre. Also versuche ich nun schon, dass Sie mich zumindest mögen, und wenn ich keine Schülerin mehr bin, mich vielleicht sogar zurücklieben können."

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an. So hatte sie ihn ja noch nie gesehen! Sein Mund stand offen und er schien anscheinend nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Allein für diesen Moment hatte sich die Wahrheit gelohnt, dachte sie.

Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, doch es kam keine. Er schloss zwar irgendwann den Mund, doch er sagte noch immer nichts. Es schien, als denke er angestrengt über etwas nach.

Schließlich zeigte er doch eine Reaktion – er drehte sich einfach um und ging!

Sie war im ersten Moment viel zu perplex für einen einzigen Gedanken, doch dann ratterte ihr Gehirn: Hinterherlaufen oder nicht?

 _Wenn Hermine ihm rasch hinterherlaufen soll, dann lies in Kapitel 20 weiter; wenn nicht, dann in Kapitel 21._


	12. Ein Brief

Kapitel 12 – Ein Brief

Hermine achtete darauf, als letzte im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben. Sie saß an einem der Tische, las in einem Buch und wartete, bis endlich auch der letzte ihrer Mitschüler zu Bett ging. Dann holte sie ein Blatt Pergament, ein Tintenfass und ihre Schreibfeder hervor und starrte auf das Papier.

Sie hatte beschlossen, Ginnys Idee eine Chance zu geben und zumindest zu versuchen, einen Brief zustande zu bringen.

"Sehr geehrter Professor Snape", schrieb sie in ihrer schönsten Schrift. Das war noch einfach gewesen – und nun? Es dauerte eine Weile, aber am Ende hatte sie einen Brief geschrieben, mit dem sie recht zufrieden war:

 _Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

 _verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie störe, aber das, was ich Ihnen schreiben werde, kann ich Ihnen nicht einfach so sagen, daher schreibe ich diesen Brief. Er ist so verzaubert, dass nur Sie ihn lesen können und auch nur mit mir über seinen Inhalt sprechen können. Jetzt sind Sie sicher gespannt, was um Himmels Willen ich Ihnen nun sagen/schreiben werde, daher tue ich es sogleich: Ich mag Sie, sehr sogar, mehr sogar, als es einer Schülerin erlaubt ist..._

 _Ich erwarte nicht viel von Ihnen, ich möchte nur eines wissen: Ist meine Zuneigung zu Ihnen vollkommen hoffnungslos, oder denken Sie, dass Sie mich vielleicht irgendwann in der Zukunft ebenfalls einmal mögen könnten?_

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

 _Hermine Granger_

Subtiler und gleichzeitig direkter konnte sie es nicht formulieren. Sie verzauberte das Pergament, wie im Brief beschrieben, und ging zur Eulerei, um ihn abzuschicken...

Es dauerte den ganzen nächsten Tag, bis sie eine Antwort bekam, und sie war nur froh, dass sie heute kein Zaubertränke hatte. Doch nach dem Abendessen, als sie auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm war, flog eine Eule zu ihr und überbrachte ihr einen Brief.

"Von wem ist der denn?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Von einer Freundin von mir", log Hermine, denn sie hatte die Schrift auf dem Umschlag natürlich sofort erkannt. "Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Als Ron und Harry außer Sicht waren, riss sie ungeduldig den Brief auf und las – und ihre Augen wurden immer größer.

 _Liebe Hermine,_

 _ich danke dir für deinen Brief. Ich mag dich ebenfalls, sehr sogar. Aber es geht jetzt noch nicht. Warte, bis du keine Schülerin mehr bist, und wenn du mich dann immer noch magst, komm zu mir – wenn nicht, dann mach dir nichts draus._

 _S._

 _PS: Der Brief ist ebenfalls so verzaubert, wie du es getan hast._

Als sie den letzten Satz gelesen hatte, musste sie lächeln. Und dann wurde ihr erst wirklich bewusst, was da stand! Ihre Liebe war nicht hoffnungslos, ganz und gar nicht! Was nun? Sollte sie direkt zu ihm gehen und ihr Glück versuchen? Aber andererseits musste ihm dieser Brief unglaublich schwergefallen sein – ein Severus Snape öffnete sich nicht einfach mal so! – und sie könnte damit sein Vertrauen missbrauchen, da er sie ausdrücklich gebeten hatte zu warten.

 _Wenn Hermine direkt zu ihm gehen soll, lies in Kapitel 22 weiter; wenn sie lieber, wie im Brief geschrieben steht, warten soll, dann in Kapitel 23._


	13. Kein Brief

Kapitel 13 – Kein Brief

Hermine hatte lange überlegt, doch sie wagte es einfach nicht, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben. Ginny hatte gesagt, das Schlimmste, was ihr danach passieren könnte, wäre ein Nein von ihm, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape sich viel schlimmere Dinge einfallen lassen konnte, wenn ihm der Brief nicht gefiel… Die Bibliothek hatte auch keine guten Tipps für sie parat und so blieb Hermine nichts außer der Hoffnungslosigkeit.

September.

Oktober.

November.

Mit jeder weiteren Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste versank sie tiefer und tiefer, bis sie in eine echte Depression gelangte. Ihre Freunde machten sich ernsthaft Sorgen: Sie lachte nicht mehr, sie war meistens allein und selbst ihre Noten verschlechterten sich ein wenig.

Hermine wusste natürlich selbst, was mit ihr los war, also kaufte sie beim nächsten Besuch in Hogsmeade ein paar Zutaten und braute heimlich einen Fröhlichkeits-Trank. Mit diesem ging es ihr den Tag über auch wieder ganz gut, sehr zur Freude ihrer Freunde und einiger Lehrer. Doch wenn es Nacht wurde und sie keine Ablenkung mehr hatte und der Trank nun auch nicht mehr wirkte, kamen die düsteren Gedanken wieder. Deshalb braute sie nun zusätzlich noch einen Schlaf-Trank, den sie jeden Abend nahm, um traumlos schlafen zu können. Durch diesen jedoch war sie am Tag immer unglaublich müde und ihre Aufmerksamkeit strebte bisweilen gegen Null. Und so war es nur eine logische Konsequenz, dass sie nun zusätzlich morgens noch einen Wachmach-Trank nahm.

Also insgesamt drei Tränke pro Tag… Dass das auf Dauer nicht gut für die Gesundheit sein konnte, wusste Hermine selber, doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall zurück in ihr schwarzes Loch fallen.

Mit diesen drei Tränken konnte sie nun ihren Alltag ganz gut meistern und selbst Harry und Ron schöpften keinerlei Verdacht.

Doch dann geschah das Unglück! Einen Tag vor Silvester stolperte sie in ihrem Schlafsaal, stieß gegen ihren kleinen Nachttisch, sodass dieser umfiel – und all die kleinen Fläschchen mit ihren Tränken darin zerbrachen!

Verzweifelt blickte sie auf die Mischung aus Scherben und Flüssigkeiten. Die Tränke neu zu brauen, dauerte mindestens drei Tage! Das würde ein schreckliches Silvesterfest werden!

Nach dem ersten Schock beseitigte Hermine das Durcheinander und machte sich daran, die Tränke neu zu brauen. Bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit war sie noch in Myrtes Badezimmer und schnitt, wog ab und rührte, bis plötzlich ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern und sie die Tränke erst einmal ruhen lassen musste.

Sie wankte zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, der ihr zurzeit allein gehörte, da Lavender und Parvati nach Hause gefahren waren. Dort legte sie sich ins Bett und zog die Decke über sich, denn sie fror außerordentlich. Mit klappernden Zähnen starrte sie an die Wand und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Vielleicht hatte ja Professor Slughorn einen Trank, der ihr helfen würde. Irgendetwas, egal was, Hauptsache, diese Pein hörte auf.

Mühsam kletterte Hermine wieder aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Mantel an, damit ihr nicht mehr so kalt war, und ging zu Slughorns Büro. Erst als sie an seine Tür geklopft hatte und ihr niemand antwortete, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass er ja nach Hause gefahren war.

Und nun? Es kam eigentlich nur noch einer in Frage, der anwesend war und ihr helfen konnte… Professor Snape…

 _Wenn Hermine zu ihm gehen und ihn um Hilfe bitten soll, dann lies in Kapitel 24 weiter; wenn nicht in Kapitel 25._


	14. Nachhaken

Kapitel 14 – Nachhaken

Snape stand an der Tür, eine Hand die offene Türseite umfassend, als wolle er die Tür zuschmeißen, sobald Hermine sein Büro verlassen hatte, und wartete darauf, dass sie es endlich tat.

Stattdessen jedoch ging Hermine zur Tür, ohne allerdings ihre Tasche zu holen, nahm vorsichtig seine Hand von der Tür und schloss diese sanft.

Er konnte nicht reagieren, da er viel zu erstaunt von diesem Verhalten war und blickte sie nur an.

Sie stellte sich vor ihn, sah hoch in sein Gesicht, fest in seine Augen und fragte ehrlich: "Warum wollen Sie sich nicht das Buch ansehen?"

Das war zu viel für ihn! Er schwankte kurz, seine Beine gaben einen Moment nach und er musste sich an der Wand stützen.

Als Hermine auf ihn zukam, um ihm zu helfen, wehrte er jedoch mit rudernden Armen ab, stieß sich von der Wand, wankte auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich mit letzter Kraft auf seinen Stuhl fallen, wo er dann das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Hermine war unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen, so schwach und verletzlich, aber gleichzeitig so unglaublich menschlich. Es wäre wohl das Vernünftigste gewesen, jetzt zu gehen und ihn in Frieden zu lassen, doch das brachte sie nicht übers Herz – sie konnte ihn doch nicht in diesem Zustand alleine lassen!

Langsam ging sie zu ihm herüber und strich ihm dann behutsam über den Rücken.

Snape ließ es geschehen, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Er wirkte wie versteinert, als ob er gar nicht mehr da war...

"Professor?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Er reagierte immer noch nicht.

"Warum wollen Sie nicht in das Buch schauen?", wiederholte sie.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor er antwortete, doch er tat es. Seine Stimme war kaum zu verstehen und ein wenig brüchig. "Weil ich mir sehr wohl bewusst bin, dass ich Fehler mache." Und dann drehte er sich blitzschnell zu ihr und umarmte sie, sodass sein Gesicht an ihrem Bauch lag.

Sie umarmte ihn ebenfalls und strich ihm dabei tröstend durch die Haare. Es musste schon viel passieren, bis ein Severus Snape solch einen Trost benötigte, und sie fühlte, wie er innerlich weinte, auch wenn keine Träne sein Auge erreichte. Er hielt sich einfach nur an ihr fest, bis dieses Gefühl vorbei war. Währenddessen sprach er leise weiter, als wolle er all seinen Kummer der letzten Jahre nun auf einmal loswerden.

"Meinen ersten großen Fehler habe ich schon in meinem fünften Schuljahr begangen, als ich meine beste Freundin für immer von mir gestoßen habe, obwohl sie mir nur helfen wollte. Das habe ich nie wiedergutmachen können und nun ist sie tot, was mich zu meinem zweiten großen Fehler bringt. Dass ich mich den Todessern angeschlossen habe, werde ich mir nie verzeihen können, aber ich war damals einfach so wütend auf die ganze Welt, dass ich sie verbessert sehen wollte. Ich wollte mich auch einmal stark und überlegen fühlen. Leider waren es meine Handlungen als Todesser, die meine beste Freundin am Ende umbrachten. Ich bin schuld an ihrem Tod! Das sind nicht die einzigen Fehler, die ich in meinem Leben gemacht habe, aber die schwerwiegendsten; die, die ich mir nicht verzeihen kann und möchte; die, die mein ganzes Dasein bestimmen und verzehren; die, die mich zu dem gemacht haben, der ich nun bin." Dann löste er die Umklammerung und sah Hermine in die Augen; den Schmerz, den sie dort sah, hätte sie niemals für möglich gehalten. "In dem Moment, in dem Sie mich auf meinen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht haben, wusste ich, dass Sie Recht haben. Aber... ich wollte es mir einfach nicht eingestehen, schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Hermine nickte schnell – natürlich verstand sie und wünschte sich, sie könnte ihm helfen, sich selbst zu vergeben, denn erstens bereute er seine Taten zutiefst, so sehr, dass sie ihn regelrecht fertigmachten, und zweitens schien er sich damals der Konsequenzen nicht bewusst gewesen zu sein, was es bedeutete, ein Todesser zu sein. "Es wird alles wieder gut", versprach sie schließlich. "Ich helfe Ihnen, wenn Sie möchten." Sie lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

"Wie wollen Sie das anstellen?", fragte er verwundert, aber interessiert.

"Indem wir uns zum Beispiel unterhalten. Sie glauben gar nicht, was das für Wunder bewirken kann, wenn man seine Sorgen mit jemandem teilen kann."

Er nickte nur, nicht fähig, etwas zu erwidern.

"Für heute reicht es aber", sagte sie nach einer Weile. "Sie gehen jetzt am besten schlafen und ich komme morgen Abend wieder, in Ordnung?"

Wieder nickte er nur benommen.

"Gut", sagte sie nur, streichelte ihm noch einmal beruhigend über den Kopf, bevor sie das Buch wieder in ihre Tasche räumte, sie über die Schulter hing und zur Tür ging. "Gute Nacht, Professor", verabschiedete sie sich freundlich und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", erwiderte er tonlos.

Als sie am nächsten Abend erneut an seine Bürotür klopfte, bellte er wie immer sein "Herein!".

Hermine ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren – was gestern Abend geschehen war, konnte er heute schon wieder verdrängt haben.

"Was machen Sie denn hier, Miss Granger?", fragte er erstaunt und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutung.

"Ich habe Ihnen doch gestern Abend versprochen, dass ich wiederkomme, damit wir reden können", half sie ihm auf die Sprünge.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte er, was sie doch überraschte. "Ich hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich daran halten würden...", flüsterte er dann.

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Dann ging sie zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und sah ihn schweigend an.

Snape wurde es sehr unbehaglich unter diesem Blick. Er wand sich innerlich, bis er schließlich fast panisch gestand: "Ich kann das nicht! Ich kann nicht einfach so reden."

Hermine nickte nur verständnisvoll. "Das macht nichts. Wissen Sie was, ich setze mich wieder an den Tisch und schreibe das alte Buch weiter ab und Sie können mit dem Reden beginnen, wann immer Sie wollen."

Er nickte leicht und sie setzte ihr Vorhaben in die Tat um.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er weiterarbeiten konnte, aber irgendwann gelang es ihm, Hermine aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Hermine dagegen wartete die ersten Minuten gespannt auf ein Wort von ihm, doch als er nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, sondern nur irgendwelche Aufsätze korrigierte, verbannte sie ihn ebenfalls aus ihren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Abschreiben des alten Buches.

Erst als die Uhr laut und deutlich Mitternacht schlug, schreckte sie aus ihrer Arbeit auf. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Und er hatte nichts gesagt...

Sie stand auf, nahm langsam ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür.

Snape sah sie nur an.

"Soll ich morgen wiederkommen?", fragte sie.

Er schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, bevor er leicht nickte.

"Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte sie, dieses Mal jedoch ohne ein Lächeln, und verließ sein Büro.

Snape seufzte schwer. "Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", flüsterte er.

So ging es eine ganze Woche lang. Hermine kam jeden Abend und schrieb das alte Buch ab, während er Aufsätze korrigierte oder den morgigen Unterricht plante. Jeden Abend blieb sie bis Mitternacht und jeden Abend verabschiedete sie sich mit einem traurigen "Gute Nacht, Professor", denn jeden Abend blieb sein Schweigen.

Nach zwei Wochen musste sie eine Entscheidung treffen, denn so konnte es nicht ewig weitergehen, da ihre eigene Zeit stark beansprucht wurde, die sie besser fürs Lernen verwenden sollte. Aber instinktiv spürte sie, dass sie ihn nicht einfach darauf ansprechen konnte...

 _Wenn Hermine weiterhin zu Snape kommen und ihm die Möglichkeit zum Reden geben soll, dann lies in Kapitel 32 weiter; wenn sie lieber nicht mehr kommen und stattdessen lernen soll, dann in Kapitel 33._


	15. Gehorchen

Kapitel 15 – Gehorchen

Dass Cormac sie derart nerven würde, hätte Hermine niemals für möglich gehalten! Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie zusammen auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier gehen wollen würden, und sie hatte aus einer spontanen Laune heraus zugesagt. Jetzt ärgerte sie sich darüber! Wie konnte man nur so aufdringlich und gleichzeitig blind sein? Sie hatte versucht, ihm subtil zu vermitteln, dass sie nichts von ihm wollte, doch er hatte dies entweder nicht mitbekommen oder absichtlich ignoriert... Schließlich hatte sie ihn ziemlich grob angeschnauzt, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen, und war nach draußen auf den Balkon getreten.

Jetzt stand sie an der Balustrade, blickte über die dunklen Weiten Hogwarts und atmete tief ein und aus.

Professor Snape war ebenfalls auf der Weihnachtsfeier... Warum, konnte sie sich nicht einmal denken, doch sein geheimnisvolles Verstecken in den Schatten des Saals ließen in ihr immer noch die Schmetterlinge aufflattern...

Als er sie damals brüllend aus seinem Büro geworfen hatte, hatte sie sich, so schnell sie konnte, ihre Tasche geschnappt und war unterwürfig hinausgelaufen.

Er hatte nur die Tür laut hinter ihr zugeknallt...

Seitdem war sie zu enttäuscht, traurig, verletzt, selbst ein wenig verängstigt und beschämt gewesen, um ihm überhaupt lange in die Augen sehen zu können...

Auf einmal nahm Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr. Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig – und sah schnell wieder weg, als sie erkannte, dass Snape auf sie zuging!

Ihr Herz raste panisch – was nun? Hierbleiben oder weglaufen?

 _Wenn Hermine bleiben soll, dann lies in Kapitel 26 weiter; wenn sie lieber weglaufen und sich verstecken soll, dann in Kapitel 27._


	16. Aufgeben

Kapitel 16 – Aufgeben

Hermine befand sich im schönsten Kleid, das sie besaß, auf der Feier, dass der Krieg gegen Voldemort nun schon fünf Jahre vorbei war. Fünf Jahre! So viel war geschehen: Hermine hatte ihren Abschluss gemacht, arbeitete im Ministerium in der Abteilung, die für die Gesetzgebung zuständig war, und lebte allein – beziehungsweise mit Krummbein – in einer Apartmentwohnung in London.

Was ihr Liebesleben betraf, war nicht viel geschehen, seit sie Severus Snape aufgegeben hatte: Sie hatte kurz was mit Ron und einem Arbeitskollegen, aber das war beides nichts für sie gewesen. Sie reichten einfach nicht an Snape heran...

Hermine schaute unbeteiligt durch den Raum.

"Guten Abend, Miss Granger", sagte da auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich um und traute ihren Augen nicht: Vor ihr stand in einem hübschen, schwarzen Festumhang Severus Snape. Sie zwang sich, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen, da das vermutlich ziemlich dämlich aussah, und erwiderte stattdessen: "Guten Abend, Professor Snape." Sie hatte ihn seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen! Und er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert...

"Ich arbeite nicht mehr in Hogwarts, also darf ich auch nicht mehr Professor genannt werden", meinte er, wirkte dabei aber nicht unfreundlich, sondern eher gesprächsoffen.

"Ich werde Sie ganz sicher nicht Mr Snape nennen", lachte Hermine und ging damit auf seinen freundlichen Ton ein.

"Wie wäre es mit Severus?", schlug Snape vor, als wäre es nichts. "Schließlich sind wir jetzt beide erwachsen."

Hermine blinzelte verwundert. _Was?!_ , schrie ihr Inneres. Träumte sie gerade? "Okay", brachte sie kläglich zustande.

"Darf ich uns ein Glas Sekt holen?", fragte er höflich. "Immerhin müssen wir auf fünf Jahre Frieden anstoßen, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Ihr Name aus seinem Mund – er hatte noch nie schöner geklungen.

"Ja, Severus", hauchte sie.

Er nickte ihr einmal zu und ging dann zur Bar, um die Getränke zu holen.

Hermine nutzte diese Augenblicke, um sich an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Einen freundlichen Snape hatte sie noch nie erlebt! Sie kniff sich kurz in den Arm, um herauszufinden, ob sie vielleicht wirklich träumte, und schlug sich dann unauffällig auf den Bauch, als die Schmetterlinge begannen, übermütig zu werden.

Snape kam wieder, überreichte ihr das Glas Sekt und hielt ihr seins entgegen: "Auf den Frieden."

"Auf den Frieden", erwiderte sie, freute sich, dass ihre Stimme wieder normal und fest klang, stieß mit ihm an und sie tranken einen Schluck.

"Darf ich sagen, dass du bezaubernd aussiehst?", sagte Snape auf einmal.

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa und sie erwiderte lächelnd: "Danke."

Bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, rief der Veranstalter der Feier mit einem Sonorus-Zauber um Aufmerksamkeit. Was nun folgte, war eine endlose Reihe an langweiligen Reden über den Krieg und den Frieden danach.

Harry durfte natürlich auch eine halten, aber er schien ein wenig nervös zu sein, und hielt sich daher recht formell und kurz.

Hermine schielte des Öfteren zu dem Mann neben ihr. Ihrer Meinung nach war er wunderschön, auch wenn man sie dafür für verrückt erklären würde – aber: Gefallen macht schön.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er ebenso gelangweilt war wie sie, tippte sie ihm mutig auf den Arm, und machte eine Handbewegung, dass er näherkommen sollte, als er sie ansah. "Wollen wir rausgehen?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er nickte eifrig.

So unauffällig wie möglich schlichen sie sich aus dem Saal und hinaus in einen Garten. Niemand war hier; alle anderen hörten sich immer noch die Reden an. Es war eine klare, warme Sommernacht.

Hermine blickte hinauf zu den Sternen und seufzte zufrieden.

"Bin ich froh, dass ich nicht mehr hören muss, wie mutig wir alle gekämpft haben, und dass man die Opfer nicht vergessen soll!", murmelte Snape und stellte sich neben sie.

Sie sah ihn besorgt an. "Fast hättest du auch zu den Opfern gezählt", flüsterte sie.

"Aber du hast mich gerettet", erwiderte er ernst.

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Ich? Nein, ich habe nur die Heiler zu dir geschickt, als alles vorbei war."

"Eben darum."

Sie schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf. "Nein, ich hab nichts gemacht. Ich habe mich nicht direkt um dich gekümmert, ich bin nicht mitgegangen, um dich zu versorgen, ich hab nur ein paar Leuten Bescheid gesagt, dass du vielleicht noch leben könntest." Selbst nach all den Jahren kamen ihr noch immer die Tränen bei der Vorstellung, dass er fast gestorben wäre.

Snape holte aus seiner Hosentasche ein Taschentuch und überreichte es ihr.

"Danke", weinte sie und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Er nahm ihre Schultern, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. "Ich verdanke dir mein Leben, Hermine", sagte er ernst. "Und ich habe mich nie dafür bedankt. _Ich_ sollte mich schämen, nicht _du_." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Warum?", wagte sie zu fragen.

"Was warum?"

"Warum bist du so anders zu mir als früher?"

Er seufzte schwer und antwortete dann: "Früher war alles anders: Ich hatte meine Pflichten zu erfüllen, eine ständige Todesangst und nervige Schüler um mich."

"Zählte ich auch dazu?", wollte sie ängstlich wissen.

"Nein", erwiderte er lächelnd. "Nur zu Beginn ein wenig", neckte er sie.

Sie lachte.

Er fuhr ernsthaft fort: "Aber als der Krieg vorbei war, begann ich, wieder ohne Angst und Sorge zu leben. Und ich unterrichte nicht mehr – das hat meinen Genervtheitsgrad doch deutlich zurückgeschraubt."

"Das ist gut", meinte sie und strahlte ihn an. Und dann ging sie den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn; ihr war einfach gerade danach.

Er war im ersten Moment zu erstaunt über solch ein Verhalten, doch schließlich erinnerte er sich, was es hieß, jemanden zu umarmen, und erwiderte die Berührung.

"Du hattest damals übrigens Recht", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. "Womit?"

"Dass man Dementoren nur mit einem Patronus abwehren kann."

Fassungslos schaute sie ihn an, bis sie ihm gespielt wütend auf die Brust schlug. "Ich wusste es!", rief sie immer wieder.

Er nutzte diese Gelegenheit nur, seine Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zu falten und sie damit näher an sich heranzuziehen; ihm war gerade einfach danach. "Ich möchte es wieder gut machen", sagte er dann.

"Und wie?"

"Darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?"

"Sehr gern", erwiderte sie und sah ihm strahlend ins Gesicht. "Wann denn?"

"Wie wäre es mit Jetzt?"

"Bloß weg von diesen schrecklichen Reden...", murmelte sie erfreut.

"Jetzt kommt sowieso nur noch der Teil, in dem sich alle betrinken und dann nach Hause torkeln."

"Stimmt", pflichtete sie ihm bei. "Na, dann los."

Und er apparierte sie beide fort von der Feier und vor ein wunderbares, romantisches Restaurant...

ENDE. 5


	17. Versuchen

Kapitel 17 – Versuchen

Hermine beschloss, nicht aufzugeben, sondern zu versuchen, sich mit Professor Severus Snape anzufreunden – was für ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen! Aber Hermine wäre ja nicht Hermine, wenn sie sich davon hätte abschrecken lassen.

Angefangen hatte es mit kleinen Freundlichkeiten – ein Lächeln, eine nette Begrüßung, keine nervige Besserwisserei im Unterricht – und auch wenn er zuerst ein wenig irritiert deswegen war, begann er bald, ihre Freundlichkeiten zu erwidern, wenn auch subtiler. Schließlich wusste er, dass sie das Ganze nicht für bessere Noten tat.

Weiter ging es mit fachlichen Diskussionen. Hermine blieb einfach nach dem Unterricht ein wenig länger und stellte zuerst nur ein, zwei Fragen, die er ihr höflich, aber knapp beantwortete, doch schließlich arteten diese Fragen in hitzige aber intelligente Diskussionen aus, die sich manchmal bis zu zwei Stunden hinzogen – da Zaubertränke zufällig die letzte Stunde am Freitagnachmittag war. Er schien irgendwann bemerkt zu haben, wie viel Freude ihm diese Diskussionen bereiteten, denn eines Tages lud er Hermine ein, mit in seine Wohnung zu kommen, um dort die Diskussion in einer etwas gemütlicheren Atmosphäre zu verbringen. Da war es schon April…

Es wurde nun zu ihrer wöchentlichen Routine und da Hermine jeden Abend um acht Uhr wieder brav in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum war und es auch sonst keinerlei Ansatz gab, hinter diesem fachlichen Austausch etwas Unmoralisches zu vermuten, wurden die beiden auch nicht von außen behelligt – höchstens belächelt oder mit einem verwunderten Kopfschütteln oder einer angeekelten Miene betrachtet. Aber das störte sie nicht.

Nach ein paar Wochen gingen sie über, sich auch über Privates zu unterhalten, erst über die Grundlagen, wie Wohnort, Geburtstag, berufliche Zukunftspläne, und schließlich auch über ernste Themen, wie das Verhältnis zu den Eltern oder Freunden, Sorgen, Ängste und Wünsche, und ganz zum Schluss sogar über ehemalige Partner/innen…

Das wäre vermutlich die perfekte Gelegenheit für Hermine gewesen, das Ganze auf ihre Gefühle zu lenken, aber sie traute sich nicht. Sie hatte Angst, ihre wunderbare, unglaubliche Freundschaft dadurch zu zerstören. Severus musste den ersten Schritt machen! Aber vielleicht nächste Woche…?

Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr, denn Snape brachte Dumbledore um und verschwand.

Es war ein großer Schock für Hermine, obwohl Snape manchmal angedeutet hatte, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde, aber Hermine hatte immer geglaubt, er meine den kommenden Krieg… Doch sie wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass er zu Voldemort gehörte! Das konnte einfach nicht sein, nicht, nachdem sie nun den echten Severus Snape kennenlernen durfte!

Und so rang sie das ganze nächste Jahr, als sie mit Harry und Ron Horkruxe jagte, zwischen _Severus Snape steht auf der hellen Seite!_ und _Severus Snape steht auf der dunklen Seite!_ Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

Er war inzwischen Schulleiter geworden und so wie es aus dem Radio klang, herrschte in Hogwarts das Grauen. Wie konnte er das nur zulassen?

Es war Anfang Mai, als sie ihn das erste Mal seit einem Jahr wiedersah – und das war der Moment, in dem er im Sterben lag…

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Ja, sie war wütend auf ihn und enttäuscht, aber sie liebte ihn immer noch und es verband sie doch weiterhin das Band ihrer Freundschaft, oder nicht?

Schließlich warf sie alle Skrupel über Bord und kniete sich weinend neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

Er sah sie zuerst verwundert an und übergab dann Harry ein Fläschchen mit seinen Erinnerungen.

Die beiden Jungs rannten sofort aus der Heulenden Hütte, doch Hermine blieb.

Jetzt endlich sah er sie wieder an. Während ihr weiterhin die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, verzog er keine Miene. Er sah sie einfach nur an.

Irgendwann drückte er sanft ihre Hand und meinte: „Bitte weine nicht um mich."

Hermine erschrak, wie schwach seine Stimme klang, und das stoppte nicht gerade ihren Tränenfluss.

„Bitte, Hermine, ich bin es nicht wert."

Sie schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf. „Doch du bist es wert! Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde!"

„Auch nach Dumbledores Tod?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dafür einen guten Grund gab, oder?"

Er nickte langsam. „Potter wird dir alles erklären."

Sie nickte ebenfalls und weinte immer noch.

Nach einer Weile streckte er seinen Arm ein wenig aus und Hermine verstand die Einladung und kuschelte sich neben ihn auf den staubigen Holzboden.

Sofort legte er fest seinen Arm um sie.

Hermine weinte immer noch, aber mittlerweile leise und in sein Hemd hinein. Dass gerade Blut in ihre Haare floss, war ihr egal.

„Du darfst nicht verzweifeln", sagte er irgendwann eindringlich.

„Ich versuch's…"

„Nein, versprich es mir!"

„Ich verspreche es."

„Gut." Er atmete äußerst beschwerlich, doch er sprach trotzdem weiter. „Jetzt kann ich beruhigt sterben."

Hermine schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Er drehte schwerfällig den Kopf ein wenig und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann starb Severus Snape und Hermine blieb einfach weinend und schließlich vollkommen still neben ihm liegen, bis Harry sie holte und ihr verkündete, dass der Krieg vorbei war…

ENDE. 6


	18. Antreten

Kapitel 18 – Antreten

Im Laufe des Nachmittags hatte Hermine beschlossen, dass es bescheuert war, vor seiner Liebe Angst zu haben, also machte sie sich abends auf in sein Büro. Er würde ihr nichts Schlimmes antun, das dürfte er gar nicht, und Hermine war fest davon überzeugt, dass er das auch gar nicht wollte. Er würde sie herunterputzen, was für eine irrsinnige Idee es wäre, in ihn verliebt zu sein, und daher hatte sie sich schon die ganze Zeit Argumente überlegt, mit denen sie seine entwaffnen konnte. Sie hatte unter anderem Anti-Alter-, -Todesserdasein- und -Lehrer-Argumente im Petto – damit, so meinte sie, seien die schlimmsten Dinge auch schon aus dem Weg geräumt.

Als sie vor seiner Bürotür stand, atmete sie einmal tief durch und wollte dann klopfen, doch ein Zettel hing an der Tür. Sie erkannte seine Handschrift und las:

 _Komm bitte zu meiner Wohnung, zweite Tür zu deiner Rechten._

Hermine starrte fassungslos den Zettel an. In seine Wohnung!? Er duzte sie?! Was war hier los?!

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, begab sie sich zu der angegebenen Tür und klopfte zaghaft.

Snape öffnete nahezu sofort und bedachte sie, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einer einladenden Geste in seine Wohnung. „Guten Abend, Hermine, komm doch bitte herein."

 _Snape duzt mich?!_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie war zu verwundert, als dass sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte. Da sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihn nun ebenfalls duzen durfte/sollte/wollte, lächelte sie nur ein wenig. Insgeheim wartete sie immer noch auf das Donnerwetter, darauf, dass Snape wieder… nun ja… er selbst werden würde…

Aber er blieb höflich und freundlich und gentlemanlike und all die wunderschönen Adjektive, von denen sie immer geträumt hatte, aber niemals geglaubt hätte, dass sie wahr sein könnten. Zumindest nicht alle.

Träumte sie etwas gerade? Sie zwickte sich kurz in den Arm, doch nichts geschah. Snape stand immer noch lächelnd vor ihr, auch wenn er jetzt verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben schob.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte eifrig.

„Darf ich dir ein Glas Wein anbieten?", fragte er dann und wieder konnte sie nur nicken. Als er ihnen beiden ein Glas eingoss, entdeckte sie all die Kerzen, die im Raum verteilt waren. Sie war so irritiert von dieser Situation, dass sie sich nicht darüber freuen konnte.

„Ähm, Professor", brachte sie schließlich zustande. „W-was wird das hier?" Sie spürte, wie sie Rot wurde, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass das hier in eine romantische Richtung laufen sollte.

Er gab ihr ein Glas Wein und stand dann vor ihr. „Wie dir sicher bekannt ist, bin ich ein ausgezeichneter Legilimens. Ich weiß sofort, wenn jemand mich anlügt, und es fällt mir nicht schwer, die wahren Gedanken dahinter zu erkennen."

Hermine schluckte. Das hieß, er wusste, dass sie in ihn verliebt war! Was tat er dann hier? Es gab nur eine plausible Erklärung… Er spielte mit ihr, um sie dann fallen zu lassen – das war die Strafe, die er ihr auferlegen würde! Aber zum Glück war sie intelligent genug, dahinterblicken zu können!

„Ich möchte bitte gehen", sagte sie daher und stellte das Glas auf den nächsten Tisch.

„Warum?", fragte er und klang verletzt.

„Ich weiß, was Sie hier tun, und das möchte ich verhindern." Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Aber… aber ich dachte, Sie wollten das." Er war automatisch zum Sie zurückgegangen.

„Ich werde dieses Spiel nicht mitspielen!", fauchte sie und drehte sich wütend zu ihm um.

„Das hier ist kein Spiel", erwiderte er ernst.

„Doch natürlich ist es das", beharrte sie. „Ich bin ja nicht dumm. Sie wollen, dass ich auf diesen Flirtversuch eingehe, nur damit Sie mich dann fallen lassen können wie eine heiße Kartoffel mit der lächerlichen Begründung, ich habe mich in den Falschen verliebt!" Jetzt kamen ihr die Tränen, aber sie versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. „Das dürfen Sie nicht! Sie dürfen nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen spielen, auch wenn diese Ihnen egal sind!" Sie sah ihn weiterhin wütend an, wobei ihr nun die Tränen leise übers Gesicht liefen. „Darf ich nun bitte gehen?", weinte sie.

Er stellte sein Glas ebenfalls auf den Tisch und kam dann langsam auf sie zu.

„Hermine", sagte er in der beschwichtigensten und freundlichsten Stimme, die er zustande brachte. „Ich wollte dich nicht vergraulen oder dir Angst machen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gut in solchen Dingen bin, aber… ich… ich wollte dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich mag." Er wirkte auf einmal so schüchtern wie ein Schuljunge. „Ich hätte es vielleicht ein wenig diskreter machen sollen… Verzeih mir für diesen plumpen Versuch."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann", erwiderte sie und zeigte unbewusst durch ihr duzen, dass sie es schon zu einem gewissen Teil tat.

„Was kann ich tun, um dich zu überzeugen?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht…"

Einen Augenblick standen sie nur ratlos voreinander und mieden den Blick des jeweils anderen, bis Snape plötzlich eine Idee zu haben schien. Schnell ging er auf einen Schrank zu und kam mit einem kleinen Fläschchen mit klarer Flüssigkeit zurück. „Du weißt sicherlich, was das ist?", fragte er sie und schmunzelte, denn natürlich wusste sie es.

„Ist das etwa… Veritaserum?!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Snape nickte und dann einen kräftigen Schluck trank.

„Und jetzt frag mich", forderte er und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und fragte dann mit klopfendem Herzen: „Liebst du mich?"

„Ja", kam sofort die Antwort.

„Und du möchtest es mit mir versuchen?"

„Ja."

„Obwohl ich noch deine Schülerin bin?!"

„Ja. Ich muss, wer weiß, ob wir beide noch am Leben sind, wenn du deine Schulzeit beendet hast…"

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel sie ihm eilends um den Hals.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich. „Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, es laut auszusprechen, tue ich es jetzt trotzdem, für dich: Ich liebe dich, Hermine, und ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst."

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich auch, und ja, ich werde bei dir bleiben."

Er erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste sie.

ENDE. 8


	19. Nicht antreten

Kapitel 19 – Nicht antreten

Seit dem Tag, an dem Snape sie in der Bibliothek erwischt, zum Nachsitzen bestellt hatte und sie aber aufgrund ihrer Angst am Abend nicht zu ihm gegangen war, hatte er sie entweder ignoriert oder gemein gestichelt. Er fragte sie Dinge im Unterricht, die selbst sie nicht klar beantworten konnte, da sie schlicht und einfach nicht zu beantworten waren, und lachte dann über ihre Unwissenheit. Er zog ihr übermäßig viele Hauspunkte ab, was ihr persönlich egal war, aber die anderen Gryffindors ärgerten sich über sie, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts dafürkonnte. Wenn er ihr auf dem Flur begegnete, starrte er sie so feindselig an, als wolle er sie am liebsten umbringen.

All diese Dinge hatten dazu geführt, dass Hermine ihre Liebe zu ihm aus ihrem Gehirn verbannt hatte. Sie war natürlich noch da, aber sie verbot sich, daran zu denken – es war einfach zu traurig, wenn man vom dem Mann, den man liebt, gehasst wird...

Zuerst hatte sie sich sehr gefreut, als Professor McGonagall ihr angeboten hatte, in Hogwarts Verwandlung zu unterrichten. Hermine hatte eine Ausbildung im Ministerium gemacht, war damit aber nie wirklich glücklich gewesen. Die Aussicht, in Hogwarts lehren zu dürfen, war wunderbar – doch es gab einen Haken: Er war auch da...

Snape war nach dem Krieg, nachdem seine Verletzung durch Naginis Biss geheilt war, unerwarteter Weise nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. McGonagall hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, also unterrichtete er wieder Zaubertränke und wohnte im Kerker – als sei nie etwas geschehen.

Es war nun sieben Jahre her seit dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek. Daher hatte Hermine sich am Ende auch ein Herz gefasst und McGonagalls, jetzt Minervas, Angebot angenommen. Drei Monate unterrichtete sie schon und es war für sie das schönte auf der ganzen Welt – wäre da nicht ein bestimmter Kollege gewesen.

"Hermine, jetzt steh mir doch nicht immer im Weg herum!", schnauzte er sie gerade an, da sie in einer Tür stand, durch die er wohl gerade hindurch wollte.

"Verzeih mir, dass ich kurz etwas nachsehen musste." Sie deutete auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand, machte ihm aber Platz.

"Hmm", machte er nur verächtlich und ging an ihr vorbei.

Hermine sah ihm nur wütend nach – die Zeit, in der sie Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte, war endgültig vorüber. Jetzt war dort nur noch Wut wegen seiner Behandlung ihr gegenüber!

Sollte sie ihn darauf einmal ansprechen? Ihm sagen, dass er sie gefälligst nicht mehr so anmeckern solle? Oder würde sie ihn dann so sehr zur Weißglut treiben, dass es alles nur noch verschlimmern würde?

 _Wenn Hermine mit Snape reden soll, dann lies in Kapitel 28 weiter; wenn nicht, dann in Kapitel 29._


	20. Hinterherlaufen

Kapitel 20 – Hinterherlaufen

Als sie sich entschieden hatte, ihm hinterherzulaufen, war er schon aus der Bücherei verschwunden. Sie holte ihn erst draußen auf dem Gang ein, der zufällig gerade leer war.

„Warten Sie!", rief sie, doch er blieb nicht stehen.

Sie erreichte ihn und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

Da drehte er sich blitzschnell um und sah ihr wütend ins Gesicht.

Sie erschrak zwar ein wenig, wich aber nicht zurück.

Lange sah er sie einfach nur an, während sie den Blick stumm erwiderte.

„Komm mit!", kommandierte er dann und marschierte wieder los.

Hermine lief ihm sofort nach und wunderte sich, warum er sie auf einmal duzte…

Sie erkannte schnell, dass sie auf dem Weg in sein Büro waren, und dort angekommen, bat er sie fast freundlich herein und schloss dann hinter ihnen die Tür.

Er seufzte einmal schwer, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte. „Das, was Sie eben in der Bibliothek gesagt haben", fragte er, „war das ernst gemeint?"

„Ja", antwortete sie sofort.

Er sah sie an und begann dann, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Das ist doch dämlich", meinte er schließlich.

„Find ich nicht", erwiderte sie gelassen. Dass Snape sich überhaupt mit ihr darüber unterhielt, konnte man schon als Triumph werten.

„Aber Miss Granger", begann er, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, „Sie müssen doch sicherlich wissen, wie hirnverbrannt diese Idee ist von Ihnen und mir."

„Wie gesagt, ich sehe das anders."

„Aber-"

„Professor", ging sie nahezu scharf dazwischen. „Liebe hat in den wenigsten Fällen etwas mit Rationalität zu tun. Vermutlich sogar nie. Ich kann es Ihnen also nicht erklären und sie können mich auch nicht mit Argumenten vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

„Das ist doch sicher keine Liebe", spottete er. „Wissen Sie überhaupt, was wahre Liebe ist?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie ging wütend bis auf einen Schritt an ihn heran. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, an meinen Gefühlen zu zweifeln!", drohte sie ihm.

Einen Moment starrten sie sich nur verärgert in die Augen, dann geschah das Unfassbare: Snape umarmte sie!

Hermine blieb vor Überraschung für einen Augenblick die Luft weg, doch dann erwiderte sie schnell die Umarmung.

Lange blieb es still, bis Snape flüsterte: „Ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

„Das ist in Ordnung", sagte sie schnell, froh, dass er sich überhaupt auf die ganze Sache einließ.

„Und ich kann nichts mit dir anfangen, solange du eine Schülerin bist. Dieser Job bedeutet mein Leben."

Sie nickte, immer noch an ihn gelehnt.

Er nickte daraufhin ebenfalls, drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich und ließ sie dann los.

Sie sahen sich verlegen ins Gesicht, da keiner von beiden wusste, wie man am besten mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Schließlich trat Hermine auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich werde auf dich warten", versprach sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und sein Büro verlassen wollte.

„Vielleicht", hielt er sie auf, „möchtest du morgen Nachmittag auf eine Tasse Tee vorbeikommen."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

Ein gewitztes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Schließlich ist es nicht verboten, sich mit seiner Schülerin fachlich kompetent zu unterhalten, nicht wahr?"

Hermine sah ihn noch einen Augenblick fassungslos an, bevor sie in fröhliches Gelächter ausbrach, eifrig nickte und dann immer noch strahlend das Büro verließ.

ENDE. 11


	21. Hierbleiben

Kapitel 21 – Hierbleiben

Hermine beschloss, dass es besser war, ihn gehenzulassen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er das Ganze erst einmal verdauen musste.

Seufzend stellte sie die Bücher zurück ins Regal und ging in ihren Schlafraum, wo sie sich aufs Bett legte und ins Nichts starrte. Und das für den Rest des Nachmittags und Abends. Selbst zum Abendessen ging sie nicht, zu sehr hatte ihr die Begegnung auf den Magen geschlagen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie traurig war oder wütend oder enttäuscht oder vielleicht sogar hoffnungsvoll sein durfte – sie war auf jeden Fall nur eines: verwirrt. Verwirrt, ob sie es sich jetzt für immer mit ihm verdorben hatte oder ob sein stiller Abgang bedeutete, dass das wahre Geständnis in ihm ein Denken in eine positive Richtung ausgelöst hatte...

Erst gegen zehn Uhr abends regte sie sich wieder, denn eine Eule pickte aufgeregt an ihr Fenster. Zuerst hatte sie sie ignorieren wollen, doch die Eule wollte einfach nicht lockerlassen.

Als Hermine das Fenster öffnete, entnahm sie der Eule den Brief, den sie im Schnabel trug, gab ihr noch ein paar Keksstücken, die sie in einer Schublade aufbewahrte, und begann den Brief zu öffnen und zu lesen.

 _Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

 _als erstes muss ich Ihnen wohl sagen, dass ich Ihren Mut bewundere. Obwohl Sie in Gryffindor sind, hätte ich Ihnen niemals zugetraut, mir so etwas wie heute in der Bibliothek ins Gesicht zu sagen. Als zweites bin ich Ihnen einen Dank schuldig, denn schon lange wollte ich wissen, wie Sie über mich denken. Nun weiß ich es und bin über die Antwort sowohl erfreut als auch nicht. Erfreut, weil ich Sie ebenfalls mag, sehr sogar; nicht erfreut, weil es nicht sein kann. Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel und ich möchte nicht Ihr Leben in Gefahr bringen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Aspekt, dass ich vermutlich nicht der Richtige für Sie bin. Ich wollte Ihnen dies mitteilen, damit Sie sich nicht weiterhin den Kopf über mich zerbrechen müssen, denn es ist unmöglich. Am besten, Sie geben Ihr Vorhaben, mich längerfristig für sich zu gewinnen, auf und suchen sich einen Zauberer in Ihrem Alter._

 _Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Glück der Welt und bitte Sie, auf sich aufzupassen._

 _Prof. S. Snape_

Hermine starrte auf den Brief. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder lieber weinen. Einerseits hatte er ihr gestanden, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte, und andererseits hatte er eindeutig gesagt, dass aus ihnen beiden nichts werden würde.

Während sie weiterhin auf den Brief starrte und ihn nochmals und nochmals las, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen musste: Würde sie diesen Brief, diese Abfuhr akzeptieren – oder nicht?

 _Wenn Hermine den Brief akzeptieren soll, dann lies in Kapitel 30 weiter; wenn nicht, in Kapitel 31._


	22. Nicht warten

Kapitel 22 – Nicht warten

Hermine klopfte an Snapes Bürotür und wartete gespannt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde explodieren vor Aufregung, Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie vorhatte, nur, dass sie nicht nichts tun konnte.

Er öffnete mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck die Tür, doch als er sie erkannte, sah er sie nahezu unsicher an.

Hermine erwiderte den Blick, weil sie ebenfalls nicht wusste, was zu tun war.

„Komm rein", sagte er schließlich geschlagen und ließ sie vorbei in sein Büro.

Sie tat wie geheißen und stand nun unschlüssig im Raum.

„Du… Du hast meinen Brief erhalten, nicht wahr?", fragte er schließlich und sah sie immer noch mit diesem unsicheren Blick an.

Sie nickte nur.

„Und trotzdem bist du hier", stellte er fest.

„Ich kann nicht nichts machen", rief sie verzweifelt. „Ich habe es versucht. Wirklich. Ich habe versucht, mich abzulenken und an etwas anderes zu denken, aber ich bin halb wahnsinnig bei dem Gedanken geworden, dass du hier unten bist, mit den gleichen Gefühlen wie ich…" Den letzten Teil hatte sie nur geflüstert und starrte nun konsequent auf den Boden.

Snape tat zuerst nichts, er schien genauso überfordert mit der Situation zu sein wie sie, doch schließlich trat er energischen Schrittes auf sie zu und nahm sie fest in den Arm.

Sie schmiegte sich dicht an ihn und wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte.

„Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte er nach einer Weile und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. „Jetzt haben wir einander."

Und erst bei diesen Worten breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Es würde schwer werden, es würde kompliziert werden, aber nun wusste sie, dass sie es schaffen konnten.

ENDE. 14


	23. Warten

Kapitel 23 – Warten

Der Krieg war vorbei, doch er hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen... Hermine hatte viele, geliebte Menschen um sich herum verloren – doch zum Glück waren Harry, Ron und Ginny unversehrt. Einige Kämpfer waren jedoch so schwer verletzt worden, dass es noch nicht ersichtlich war, wie viele mutige Menschen im Endkampf ums Leben gekommen waren. Einer dieser Menschen lag neben ihr.

Hermine befand sich im St. Mungos-Hospital. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl neben einem Bett, indem ein ziemlich mitgenommener Severus Snape lag, weiß wie die Wand und mit einem Bein schon im Grab.

Seit Tagen war sein Zustand unverändert, keiner der Heiler konnte etwas Genaues sagen – es kam alles darauf an, wie Snapes Körper mit dem Schlangengift zurechtkam...

Hermine blieb die ganze Zeit bei ihm, hielt seine Hand, wenn niemand im Raum war, und sprach ihm aufmunternde Worte zu, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob er sie verstand, da er vollkommen bewusstlos war.

Harry hatte sie gestern einmal besucht und versucht, sie zu überreden, woanders hinzugehen. "Du solltest dich ein wenig unter die Leute mischen, damit du wirklich begreifen kannst, dass der Krieg vorbei ist."

Sie hatte ihn vorwurfsvoll angesehen und gemeint: "Für mich ist der Krieg erst wirklich vorbei, wenn Professor Snape wieder aufwacht, oder... stirbt..." Bei dem Gedanken kamen ihr immer die Tränen...

Harry hatte sie tröstend in den Arm genommen und gemurmelt: "Ich mein's ja nur gut."

"Ich weiß", hatte sie erwidert und ihm sogar ein halbes Lächeln geschenkt.

Seitdem flog ihr ständig der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob und wenn ja wann Snape aufwachen würde. Würde es Tage, Wochen, Monate oder vielleicht sogar Jahre dauern? Folgernd hatte sie sich überlegt, wie lange sie bei ihm bleiben würde, doch sie konnte es sich selbst nicht beantworten. Daher hatte sie beschlossen, so lange im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, es könne noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis er aufwachen würde. Sie würde dann zwar wieder zu Hause schlafen, aber mindesten jeden zweiten Tag bei ihm vorbeischauen. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn vollkommen zu verlassen, besonders nicht, seit sie diesen Brief von ihm erhalten hatte, dass sie wiederkommen sollte, wenn sie keine Schülerin mehr war und wenn sie ihn noch mochte. Beides trat zu. Sie hatte immer verstanden, auf wessen Seite er wirklich stand!

Sie strich behutsam über seinen Handrücken. "Ach, Professor", sagte sie in leichtem Plauderton, wie sie es sich die letzten Tage angewöhnt hatte. "Wissen Sie noch, wie Professor Lupin sich in meinem dritten Schuljahr vor unseren Augen in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat? Sie haben sich vollkommen selbstlos vor Harry, Ron und mich gestellt und uns vor diesem Monster gerettet. Und von diesem Augenblick an wusste ich, dass Sie tief in Ihrem Herzen ein guter Mensch sind." Da sie die ganze Zeit gedankenversunken auf seine Hand gestarrt hatte, fiel es ihr nicht auf, dass er seine Augen auf einmal geöffnet hatte. "Gerade weil sie keine Zeit hatten, Ihre Möglichkeiten abzuwiegen, sondern sofort handeln mussten und es dann getan haben, musste die Entscheidung tief aus Ihrem Innern kommen", erzählte sie weiter. "Ich wollte mich immer bei Ihnen dafür bedanken, aber ich wusste nie, wie, daher habe ich es gelassen... Aber ich danke Ihnen aus ganzem Herzen, und zwar nicht nur dafür, sondern auch für alles andere, was sie für uns getan haben."

"Gern geschehen", erwiderte er leise und Hermine sprang vor Schreck auf.

"Professor!", rief sie dann, als sie seine geöffneten Augen sah. "Sie sind wach! Sie sind endlich wieder wach!" Freudentränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, und auch Snape schien etwas von sich geben zu wollen, doch sie wurden von drei wuselnden Heilern unterbrochen, die ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen und Snapes neuen Zustand untersuchten.

"Und?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie fertig schienen.

"Er ist überm Berg", erwiderte einer.

"Danke", sagte sie erleichtert.

Die Heiler nickten ihr einmal zu, bevor sie den Raum wieder verließen.

Einen Augenblick blieb es still, in denen Hermine und Snape sich nur ansahen, da sie nicht genau wussten, was sie nun tun sollten.

Schließlich war es Snape, der die Stille durchbrach. "Was machen Sie hier?", wollte er nicht unfreundlich wissen.

"Ich habe auf Sie gewartet."

"Gewartet?" Er schien verwundert.

Hermine holte zur Antwort seinen Brief von vor fast zwei Jahren aus ihrer Hosentasche – sie trug ihn seitdem immer bei sich. "Ihr Brief", ergänzte sie, als er nicht zu verstehen schien.

"Den haben Sie noch?", fragte er erstaunt.

"Natürlich", lächelte sie. "Sie schrieben mir, ich solle warten, bis ich keine Schülerin mehr bin. Das bin ich nun nicht mehr, also bin ich hier." Sie sah ihn schüchtern an.

"Es gab noch eine zweite Bedingung", erinnerte er sie.

"Aber, Sir!", rief sie empört. "Natürlich mag ich Sie noch!"

Ein winziges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er streckte mühsam seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Sie ergriff sie und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

Er führte ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und gab ihr einen zarten Handkuss.

Sie lächelte glücklich und erwiderte dann den Handkuss.

"Jetzt wird alles wieder gut", sagte sie zuversichtlich.

"Ja", gab er ihr ausnahmsweise einmal recht.

ENDE. 15


	24. Hilfe

Kapitel 24 – Hilfe

Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, wenn Hermine nicht eine fürchterliche Nacht erleben wollte. Und so machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Sie war so mitgenommen, dass sie nicht einmal merkte, wie ihr Professor Snape auf dem langen Korridor, in dem seine Wohnung lag, entgegenkam, bis er sie ansprach.

„Miss Granger! Was machen Sie hier um diese Uhrzeit?!"

„Ich…", begann sie, doch in dem Moment gaben ihre Knie nach und sie fiel auf den Boden.

Nur einen Moment später war Snape an ihrer Seite. „Was haben Sie?"

„Ich… brauche… Hilfe…"

Er fasste sie an den Oberarmen und erschrak. „Mein Gott, Sie glühen ja!", rief er erschrocken, hob sie danach kurzerhand hoch und brachte sie in seine Wohnung und auf sein Sofa.

Obwohl Hermine hohes Fieber hatte, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper.

Snape legte eine warme Decke über sie und sprach einen Zauber über ihr aus, um ihren Gesundheitszustand zu überprüfen. Die Werte waren erschreckend. Er kniete sich vor sie und sagte eindringlich: „Hermine, du erzählst mir jetzt sofort, was dir fehlt!"

„Ein Fröhlichkeits-Trank, ein Schlaf-Trank und ein Wachmach-Trank", murmelte sie schläfrig.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich schockiert. „Seit wann nimmst du diese Tränke?!"

Doch Hermine antwortete nicht mehr.

„Hermine!", rief er und schüttelte sie leicht. „Du musst wachbleiben und meine Frage beantworten. Seit wann nimmst du diese Tränke?!"

„November", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Er sah sie noch fassungsloser an. „Bist du denn völlig bescheuert!", rief er dann aus, ging in sein Labor und kehrte bald mit einem kleinen Fläschchen wieder und half ihr, den Inhalt zu trinken. „Bitte, lass es wirken", murmelte er zuletzt und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben dem Sofa.

Die ganze Nacht wachte er über sie, wagte es nicht, die Augen zuzumachen – falls sich ihr Zustand verschlechterte, musste er sofort handeln!

Zwischendurch schien sie unruhig zu träumen; sie machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und wälzte sich hin und her.

Da stand er auf, kniete sich vor sie, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm ihre Hand.

Augenblicklich beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Stunden, bis sie wiedererwachte. Die Sonne schien ihr kaltes, weißes Winterlicht und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes brachte Snape das Feuer im Kamin wieder besser zum Brennen.

Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, war das erste, was sie sah, er. Sie sah ihn an und wunderte sich im Stillen, warum er da war.

Er erwiderte den Blick mit ebenso stoischer Miene wie sie.

Schließlich fiel Hermine wieder ein, was geschehen war, und sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke", flüsterte sie. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast."

„Mach das nie wieder", sagte er streng, strich ihr aber nebenbei sanft über den Kopf.

„Bestimmt nicht", versprach sie, nahm seine Hand, die immer noch ihre hielt, und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Gut", meinte er nur, auch wenn sie an seinen Augen sehen konnte, dass er sich freute.

ENDE. 16


	25. Keine Hilfe

Kapitel 25 – Keine Hilfe

Nein, sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, was sie daran hinderte, aber es ging einfach nicht!

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihren Turm wurde ihr auf einmal unglaublich heiß. Daher rannte sie zum nächsten Fenster und riss es auf. Eiskalte Winterluft strömte in den sowieso schon kalten Flur, doch Hermine seufzte zufrieden. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Fensterbank, auf der eine Schneeschicht lag und genoss die kalte Luft, die ihren Atem weiß werden ließ. Ohne es zu bemerken, schlief sie ein…

Sie wurde erst einige Zeit später gefunden – und zwar von niemand geringerem als Snape.

„Miss Granger!", herrsche er sie an, als er sie erkannte. „Kommen Sie sofort weg da!" Erst dann bemerkte er, dass sie bewusstlos war. Er fühlte ihr die Stirn und die Hände – erstere war heiß, zweite eiskalt. „Verdammt", murmelte er, hob sie hoch und begann, so schnell er konnte, über die Flure Hogwarts zum Krankenflügel zu rennen.

Dort angekommen war Madame Pomfrey zum Glück noch wach. „Was ist passiert?!", fragte sie erschrocken, als Snape außer Atem in den Saal hineingerannt kam und eine bewusstlose Hermine auf einem der Betten ablegte.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", keuchte er. „Ich habe sie schon so gefunden. Sie saß an einem offenen Fenster."

Sofort stand die Medihexe neben Hermines Bett und sprach verschiedene Zauber über sie aus. „Severus!", kommandierte sie dann und befahl ihm, verschiedene Tränke aus dem Schrank im Nebenzimmer zu holen.

Snape beeilte sich, denn er erkannte schon an den Tränken, dass es nicht gut um Hermine stand.

Die halbe Nacht kümmerten sich die beiden um Hermine, sprachen Zauber, gaben Tränke, bis sie endlich überm Berg war.

Madame Pomfrey ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Snape blieb weiterhin stehen und sah zu Hermine, als vermute er, dass es ihr gleich wieder schlechter gehen könnte…

„Severus, du hast verstanden, was sie hat, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte betroffen – dass Hermine zu solchen Mitteln greifen könnte, hätte er niemals gedacht!

„Darum müssen wir uns kümmern."

„Das werden wir", versprach er.

Eine Weile blieb es still, bis sich Madame Pomfrey mit einem leisen _Gute Nacht_ zurückzog. „Du solltest auch schlafen gehen", sagte sie noch an der Tür. „Jetzt kann ihr nichts mehr passieren."

Erneut nickte er, machte aber keine Anstalten zu gehen.

Sobald Madame Pomfrey die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, setzte Snape sich auf das leere Bett neben Hermine. Außer ihnen beiden befand sich niemand mehr im Krankensaal; dementsprechend ruhig war es.

Eine Weile betrachtete er noch ihr blasses Gesicht im Mondlicht, dann fiel er irgendwann auf die Seite und schlief ein.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es noch recht früh; die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen. Verwundert sah sie sich um. _Warum bin ich im Krankenflügel?_ Sie sah sich weiter um und entdeckte im Nachbarbett Professor Snape, der auf dem Rücken lag und schlief. _Und warum ist_ er _hier? Ist er etwa krank?_

Sie beobachtete ihn heimlich – sie hatte ihn noch nie vorher schlafend gesehen – und stellte fest, dass er im Schlaf sehr viel entspannter und freundlicher aussah. Welche Gedanken ihn wohl am Tag immer quälten?

Zwischendurch fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie im Krankenflügel war (an Madame Pomfrey hatte sie vorher gar nicht gedacht!), aber wie sie hierhergelangt war, wusste sie nicht.

Snape erwachte erst, als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen ins Zimmer warf. Er blickte sich um, erinnerte sich dann an die vergangene Nacht, sah sofort zu Hermine, entdeckte, dass sie schon wach war, und drehte sich dann auf die Seite, sodass er ihr zugewandt lag.

Eine ganze Zeit lang schwiegen sie und schauten sich nur an.

Dann begann Snape das Gespräch, indem er laut seufzte.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Hermine sofort besorgt.

„Mir?! Nein, mir geht es fabelhaft", erwiderte er belustigt, wurde dann aber bitterernst. „Aber Ihnen nicht, nicht wahr?"

Hermine sah beschämt zu Boden. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich leise.

„Warum?"

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen! Er würde es nie verstehen… Daher fragte sie stattdessen: „Was ist passiert? Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?"

„Ich habe Sie gefunden", erzählte Snape. „Sie saßen an einem offenen Fenster und waren bewusstlos. Daraufhin habe ich Sie hierhergebracht und Madame Pomfrey und ich haben die ganze Nacht dafür gesorgt, dass Sie am Leben bleiben… Wissen Sie, wie leichtsinnig Sie waren? Sie hätten sehr leicht sterben können!"

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ausgerechnet er sollte sie gerettet haben? Und nun schien er sich auch noch sorgen um sie zu machen? Diese Ironie war zu viel für sie; daher drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite, kugelte sich zusammen und begann zu weinen.

Snape war völlig überrumpelt von diesem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch. „Miss Granger", sagte er sanft, doch sie reagierte nicht. Schließlich stand er auf, ging um ihr Bett herum und kniete sich davor. „Miss Granger", wiederholte er so freundlich, wie er es nur vermochte.

Keine Reaktion. Sie blieb immer noch ein Häufchen Elend, das nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen.

„Hermine", sagte er deshalb – und nun sah sie ihn an. „Warum?"

Sie schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf.

„Hast du Angst vor etwas?", riet er.

Sie schüttelte weiterhin nur mit dem Kopf.

„Wirst du geärgert? Sorgst du dich um jemanden? Bist du verliebt?"

„Hör auf!", rief sie da und versteckte sich halb unter der Decke. „Hör einfach auf."

„Bitte, Hermine. Ich möchte dir helfen. Was hat dir solchen Kummer bereitet, dass du zu solchen Tränken greifst?"

Er wartete auf ihre Antwort, die sich zwar Zeit ließ, zuletzt jedoch in Form eines geflüsterten: „Du." erschien.

Snape war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Dann strich er ihr tröstend übers Haar und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Das habe ich nie gewollt. … Ich mag dich."

Ihr Kopf lugte wieder hervor. „Wirklich?", wollte sie mit großen Augen wissen.

Er nickte ein paar Mal. „Sehr."

Da breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein immer größer werdendes Strahlen aus.

Und Snape fing aus Versehen an, ebenfalls zu lächeln.

ENDE. 17


	26. Bleiben

Kapitel 26 – Bleiben

Schweren Herzens entschied sie sich, ruhig zu bleiben und erst einmal abzuwarten, was er von ihr wollte – obwohl alles in ihr schrie, sofort davonzulaufen!

Als er sich neben sie stellte, sah sie nur einmal kurz in sein Gesicht, das über die dunkle Landschaft Hogwarts blickte, und daher ebenfalls nach vorne.

Eine Weile blieb es still, bis Snape plötzlich sagte: "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Miss Granger."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, doch er hatte seinen Blick nicht von den Bäumen und dem See abgewandt. "Wofür?", brachte sie leise heraus.

Er seufzte, schloss gequält die Augen und murmelte schließlich: "Dafür, dass ich Sie am Anfang des Schuljahres grundlos und völlig unangebracht brüllend aus meinem Büro geworfen habe."

"Ach so", erwiderte sie, da ihr nichts Besseres einfiel. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens, fragte sie: "Warum?" und beobachtete ihn ganz genau.

Er sah sie mit schiefem Kopf an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Müssen Sie immer Warum fragen?"

Sie zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. "Anscheinend. Sonst erführe ich nur wenig."

Ein hauchzartes Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu bemerken. "Fragen Sie mich, wenn Sie keine Schülerin mehr sind", sagte er schließlich amüsiert, drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Party.

Blitzschnell nahm Hermine seine Hand und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

Er sah sie erschrocken an, doch sie lächelte nur, gab seiner Hand einen kleinen Druck und sagte ernst, aber glücklich: "Das werde ich."

Einen Moment starrte er sie nur fassungslos an, doch dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel, er nickte einmal, drückte ihre Hand ebenfalls noch einmal, bevor er sich wahrhaftig umdrehte und in der Menge der Gäste verschwand.

Hermine blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Balkon, sah wieder über die ruhigen und wunderschönen Gebiete Hogwarts – und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ja, sie würde ihn fragen – und wie sie ihn fragen würde!

ENDE. 3


	27. Weglaufen

Kapitel 27 – Weglaufen

Sie tat das, was ihr ihre Intuition sofort zurief – sie rannte vor ihm davon. Der Balkon erstreckte sich über die gesamte Fassade. Sie rannte, bis sie das Ende erreicht hatte, die ganze Zeit spürend, dass er sie verfolgte. Sie flitzte um die nächste Ecke und war auf einmal umgeben von verschiedensten Steinstatuen. So schnell sie konnte, versteckte sie sich hinter einer besonders breiten und hielt sich die Hand auf den Mund, damit er ihren Atem nicht hören konnte.

Snape kam und machte ein paar Schritte durch den Statuenwald. "Miss Granger!", rief er plötzlich flüsternd. "Ich möchte nur mit Ihnen reden!"

Doch Hermine antwortete nicht. Was damals vorgefallen war, hatte ihr Vertrauen zu ihm zerstört – egal, wie sehr sie ihn liebte! Sie hatte beschlossen, sich von ihm zu lösen! Sie durfte jetzt nicht schwächeln!

"Bitte!", flehte er dann, doch Hermine blieb standhaft.

Irgendwann hörte sie, wie er langsam wieder zurückging.

Sie war alleine.

Sie rutschte erschöpft an der Statue herunter auf den Boden und fing laut an zu schluchzen...

Seit dieser Begegnung – oder eher gesagt Nicht-Begegnung – hatte sie es nie wieder gewagt, mit ihm zu sprechen oder ihm nur in die Augen zu sehen. Und er wiederum hatte es nie wieder versucht, mit ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu kommunizieren...

ENDE. 4


	28. Reden

Kapitel 28 – Reden

"Severus?!", rief Hermine und klopfte an seine Bürotür. Es war abends, das Abendessen war schon vorüber. "Ich weiß, dass du da bist!" Sie klopfte nämlich schon eine ganze Weile, ohne dass er reagiert hatte.

Schließlich ging die Tür doch auf und Snape sah sie unglaublich böse an. "WAS?", schnauzte er.

"Ich will mit dir reden", sagte sie, ohne Zeit mit einer Begrüßung zu verlieren.

"Na, dann schieß mal los", meinte er nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Das ist ganz sicher kein Thema für den Flur", beharrte sie.

Snape sah sie noch einen Augenblick an, bevor er theatralisch seufzte und ihr mit dem Kopf zunickte, dass sie eintreten dürfte.

Ohne sich zu bedanken, tat sie es.

Snape schloss die Tür und ging dann wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er und klang freundlicher als erwartet.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und sagte ruhig aber mit funkelnden Augen: "Ich möchte von dir wissen, warum du mich so hasst."

Er zog erschrocken die Luft ein und ließ sie dann langsam wieder ausströmen. Er schien nach Worten zu ringen, doch schließlich murmelte er nur leise: "Ich hasse dich nicht..."

"Ach nein?", höhnte sie und wurde langsam lauter. "Und warum ärgerst du mich in einer Tour und ignorierst mich in der restlichen Zeit?" Sie atmete schwer, zwang sich aber wieder zur Ruhe. "Dass du nicht der freundlichste Mensch bist, weiß ich ja, und daran habe ich im Grunde auch nichts auszusetzen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir gegenüber extrem unfair und unausstehlich bist, und dafür möchte ich den Grund wissen." Sie sah ihn offen an und er sah ihre Verletzlichkeit.

Sie berührte ihn heftiger, als er es jemals vermutet hätte, und wäre am liebsten aufgestanden, zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie umarmt. Doch ganz der ehemalige Todesser, der er war, ging er zum Gegenangriff über. "Du wagst es, mich das zu fragen?!", rief er plötzlich, stand auf und knallte seine Faust auf den Tisch.

Hermine erschrak zu Tode und sah ihn ängstlich an. Solch ein Wutausbruch war selten, normalerweise durchströmte ihn eher ein kalter, eisiger Zorn.

"Tust du nur so dumm oder weißt du wirklich nicht den Grund für meine Abneigung gegen dich?"

Sie sah ihn weiterhin betroffen an. "Weil ich nicht zum Nachsitzen gekommen bin?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Er wirkte plötzlich unglaublich müde und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sitz fallen. "Es war viel mehr, als nur das...", flüsterte er.

"Was denn?", fragte sie leise.

Er blickte sie an und als er ihre offenen, besorgten, braunen Augen sah, beschloss er, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen... Es war eh alles verloren... "Erinnerst du dich, dass ich damals gesagt habe, ich wüsste, was du in der Bibliothek getrieben hast."

Sie nickte und wurde ein wenig rot. Und wie sie sich erinnerte – sie hatte versucht herauszufinden, wie sie ihn für sich gewinnen konnte…

"Ich hatte mir viel Mühe gegeben mit dem Abend. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gut in Romantik bin, aber ich hatte Kerzen und Wein organisiert. Ich hatte dir sagen wollen, wie sehr du mich verzaubert hast, wie sehr ich dich in meiner Nähe haben wollte und dass ich dich trotz der Tatsache, dass du meine Schülerin warst, liebe."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie war völlig verzweifelt, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sie damals auch geliebt hatte – und dass sie schon seit sieben Jahren zusammen sein könnten...

"Ich war traurig und enttäuscht, Hermine", sprach er weiter und staunte selbst über seine Offenheit. "Du hast mich sehr verletzt. Ich sagte mir daraufhin, mich versehen zu haben, als ich deine Gedanken gesehen hatte, dass ich mir nur eingebildet hatte, dass du mich ebenfalls liebtest."

"Das hast du nicht", warf Hermine schnell ein.

Er sah sie einen Moment verblüfft an, bevor ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. "Aber weil ich es dachte und so enttäuscht war, wollte ich dich so weit fort wie möglich von mir stoßen, und am einfachsten ging das durch Ignoranz und gezielte Sticheleien."

Hermine weinte stumm. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie damals zu verängstigt war, zu ihm zu gehen. "Warum hast du mir keinen Hinweis gegeben?"

"Es sollte eine Überraschung werden..."

Da begann sie zu schluchzen. "Es tut mir so leid, das wusste ich nicht, das habe ich nicht gewollt. Ich hatte gedacht, du würdest mich am Abend zur Schnecke machen, weil ich in dich verliebt war..." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Diesen Anblick ertrug Snape nicht. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, kniete sich neben Hermine auf den Boden und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Als Hermine das spürte, sah sie ihn verwundert an.

Er hob nur die andere Hand, um ihr die Tränen von der Wange zu wischen. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er leise und vorsichtig, "ob du dich jemand anderem zugewandt hast, aber ich für meinen Teil liebe dich noch genauso wie damals."

"Ich habe mir verboten, an dich zu denken", gestand sie. "Aber aus Selbstschutz, weil es zu sehr wehtat."

Er verstand, was sie sagen wollte, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft.

Sie schloss vor Freude die Augen und genoss diesen einen Moment, doch als er den Kuss beenden wollte, ließ sie es nicht zu; sie lehnte sich dicht an ihn und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken.

Er umarmte sie nun mit beiden Armen und zog sie eng an sich – sie hatten sieben Jahre nachzuholen!

ENDE. 9


	29. Nicht ansprechen

Kapitel 29 – Nicht ansprechen

Hermine beschloss, lieber den Status Quo zu akzeptieren, als Severus zu provozieren und damit wer weiß was für dunkle Kräfte heraufzubeschwören. Diese Ansicht behielt sie auch nach 50 Jahren noch bei.

Severus blieb weiterhin so mürrisch, ignorant und unausstehlich ihr gegenüber. Viele Jahre lang unterrichteten sie nebeneinander her, ohne dass jemals so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entstand.

Hermine versuchte es mehrmals, sich mit netten Zauberern zu verabreden, doch am Ende ergab sich nie etwas daraus, weil sie sich selbst dabei erwischte, wie sie die anderen mit Severus verglich und er jedes Mal gewann... Irgendwann gab sie es ganz auf und gewöhnte sich an den Gedanken, ihr Leben lang allein zu sein – wenn man von den unzähligen Kollegen und Schülern und ihrem geliebten Kater einmal absah. Trotz dessen geriet sie nie in Depression oder dergleichen – ihr Beruf machte ihr einfach viel zu viel Spaß.

Eines Tages dann wurde Severus pensioniert und verschwand aus Hogwarts. Minerva hatte einmal erzählt, er lebe nun auf einer Insel in Schottland, aber Genaueres wusste sie auch nicht. Wenige Jahre später verstarb er.

Hermine verbrachte ihre letzten Tage auf dem Schloss, selbst als sie pensioniert wurde, durfte sie bleiben. Sie nutzte diese Zeit, um ihre Erinnerungen vom Kampf gegen Voldemort zu schildern, denn obwohl dies nun schon 100 Jahre her war, konnte sie sich noch genau erinnern. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville und die anderen unterstützten sie mit Ergänzungen, wenn Hermine sie darum bat. Sie starb kurz nach der Veröffentlichung ihres Werks und wurde 174,48 Kilometer entfernt von Professor Severus Snape beerdigt.

ENDE. 10


	30. Akzeptieren

Kapitel 30 – Akzeptieren

Schweren Herzens respektierte sie seinen Wunsch und akzeptierte den Brief. Wenn sie sich im Unterricht oder auf den Fluren begegneten, ignorierten sie einander oder grüßten sich nur mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken. Kein Außenständiger hätte vermuten können, dass sie einander liebten…

Immer, wenn sie daran dachte, wie ungerecht das Ganze war, und sie Voldemort und diesen Kriegszustand verdammte, musste sie weinen. Sie hatte gehofft, dieser Schmerz würde nach einiger Zeit nachlassen, doch dem wahr nicht so.

Gegenüber ihren Freunden versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, obwohl die anderen natürlich merkten, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund traurig war.

Und einen Abend fand Ron sie.

Hermine war auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gewesen, als Snape an ihr vorbeikam. Als er wieder verschwunden war, brachen die Tränen wieder los und sie kauerte sich nur in eine Nische und rollte sich zusammen.

Ron fand sie einige Zeit später, nachdem sie nach der Sperrstunde nicht zurückgekommen war und er sich mit Harrys Tarnumhang auf die Suche nach ihr begeben hatte. Als er sie schließlich fand, setzte er sich neben sie, nahm sie in den Arm, redete beruhigend auf sie ein, nachdem sie auf keine Antwort reagiert hatte, und strich ihr über die Haare, die Wange, die Arme.

In diesem Moment bemerkte Hermine, dass ihr diese Berührung, diese Aufmerksamkeit guttat und sie beschloss, Snapes Rat anzunehmen und es mit jemand anderem zu versuchen.

Das war der Grund, warum sie sich zu Ron drehte und ihn küsste.

Sie liebte ihn nicht, aber sie lernte im Laufe der Zeit, wieder fröhlich zu sein und ihn zu lieben, und sie schätzte ihn sehr und war ihm für alles dankbar, was er für sie tat.

Er bemerkte nie, dass sie eigentlich jemand anderen liebte, denn er war glücklich, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte. Nur manchmal wunderte er sich, warum sich ein trauriger Schatten über ihr Gesicht legte.

ENDE. 12


	31. Nicht akzeptieren

Kapitel 31 – Nicht akzeptieren

Hermine klopfte laut und deutlich an seine Bürotür. Sie hatte einen Plan; jetzt durfte sie nur der Mut nicht verlassen…

„Was?", fauchte Snape, als er die Tür aufriss.

„Guten Abend, Professor", ließ sich Hermine nicht einschüchtern – vor ihr stand der Mann, den sie liebte, und der sie zu einem gewissen Grad ebenfalls liebte.

„Miss Granger, was wollen Sie?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich habe Ihren Brief erhalten."

„Na und?"

„Ich akzeptiere ihn nicht."

Snape sah sie schockiert an. „Verschwinden Sie!", bellte er dann und wollte gerade die Tür wieder schließen, als Hermine hastig an ihm vorbei und in sein Büro huschte.

Snape sah sie nun noch fassungsloser an, und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. „Miss Granger, was wollen Sie hiermit bezw-", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine hatte schnell einen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, der ihn so aus dem Konzept brachte, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

„Hören Sie auf damit!", rief er und hielt abwehrend sie Hände hoch. „Gehen Sie weg!"

„Sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken über mein Leben zu machen", begann sie, „denn ich bin mir der Gefahr des Ganzen sehr wohl bewusst. Weiterhin stimme ich Ihnen nicht zu, dass Sie nicht der Richtige für mich wären. Ich kann mich natürlich irren, aber das halte ich für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Ich möchte keinen Zauberer in meinem Alter; die sind mir alle zu stupide. Ich liebe Sie und niemanden sonst. Ich verehre Ihre Intelligenz und Ihren Mut, ich habe den höchsten Respekt vor Ihnen und dem, was Sie in diesem Krieg tun müssen, und ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich mir auch Ihrer nicht so schönen Eigenschaften bewusst bin, aber der Meinung bin, dass ich mit ihnen klarkomme."

Snape sah sie vollkommen fassungslos an. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?!"

„Hat man das nicht immer, wenn man verliebt ist?", schmunzelte Hermine und ging schnell zu ihm.

Er wich vor ihr zurück, bis er an seinen Schreibtisch stieß.

„Sie haben zugegeben, dass Sie mich mögen", sagte sie in ruhigem, analytischem Ton, „es gibt keine Contra-Argumente mehr. Wovor sträubst du dich so?"

„Es ist verboten", flüsterte er. „Du bist meine Schülerin."

Sie lächelte. „Wir wissen beide, dass das kein Hindernis für uns ist. Dafür sind wir zu geschickt und klug."

„Dumbledore weiß alles."

„Dumbledore ist aber auch stets für die Liebe."

„Hermine, ich kann das nicht."

„Doch, kannst du! Du willst nur nicht!" Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Severus."

„Nenn mich nicht so", murmelte er und schaute weg, schüttelte ihre Hände aber nicht ab.

„Warum nicht?"

Er schien nachzudenken, daher ließ sie ihn. Doch irgendwann hatte sie den Verdacht, dass er ihr gar nicht mehr antworten würde…

Dann plötzlich sah er sie an. Er sagte immer noch nichts, doch er nahm sie ganz langsam und vorsichtig in den Arm.

Hermine schmiegte sich fest an ihn und wusste, dass nun alles gut werden würde.

ENDE. 13


	32. Weitermachen

Kapitel 32 – Weitermachen

Auch wenn Hermine es irgendwann bereuen würde, wenn sie zum Beispiel bei der Abschlussprüfung nicht die volle Punktzahl erreichen würde, kam sie weiterhin – sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Vielleicht war sie zurzeit die einzige, die sich überhaupt um ihn kümmerte, die einzige, die er jeden Abend in seiner Nähe duldete.

Weitere zwei Wochen geschah nichts und Hermine schwankte immer mehr, ob sie nicht doch lieber aufgeben sollte, als er eines Abends plötzlich sprach.

"Ich habe Angst", flüsterte er so leise, dass man es nicht hätte verstehen können, wenn es nicht so absolut still in seinem Büro gewesen wäre.

Dankbar legte Hermine ihre Feder zur Seite, drehte sich zu ihm und fragte: "Wovor?"

"Dass ich wieder etwas falsch mache." Er sah sie vollkommen offen an, sodass sie seine Furcht und Verzweiflung im Gesicht erkennen konnte.

"Warum sollte das geschehen?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich meine, im Allgemeinen oder gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?"

Er zögerte, bevor er "Das zweite" hauchte.

"Was ist der Grund?", fragte Hermine nur flüsternd.

Snape atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er sagte: "Ich soll Dumbledore umbringen."

Stille.

Hermine war zu geschockt, um etwas sagen zu können. Dann erhob sie sich, nahm ihren Stuhl, stellte ihn neben seinen und setzte sich zu ihm. "Handelt es sich um ein Gebot von Voldemort?"

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, schüttelte dann aber leicht den Kopf.

"Erzähl es mir", forderte sie weich.

Und er begann. Er berichtete davon, dass es Dracos Aufgabe sei, Dumbledore zu töten, um seine Loyalität dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu zeigen. Dass Dumbledore eine tödliche Krankheit habe, sodass er daran bald sterben werde. Dass es Dumbledores Idee gewesen wäre, dass er, Snape, ihn umbringen solle, um Dracos Seele zu retten und hinterher als Voldemorts treuer Diener die Schülerschaft in Hogwarts als Schulleiter vor allzu schlimmem Unheil zu bewahren.

Schon seit einer Weile hatte Hermine ihre Hand auf seine gelegt und behutsam mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken gestrichen. Jetzt, da er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, war dies die einzige Bewegung im ganzen Raum.

"Und?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. "Geht es dir ein wenig besser, jetzt, da du es einmal ausgesprochen hast." Es störte beide nicht, dass sie ihn duzte, da beide das Gefühl hatten, sich den letzten Monat trotz ihres Schweigens sehr vertraut geworden zu sein.

"Ein wenig", gab er zu.

"Aber, wenn Professor Dumbledore sowieso sterben wird, dann ist es so doch am besten, oder?", wagte sie es, nach einer Weile auszusprechen, was sie dachte, auch wenn ihr bei der Vorstellung, Dumbledore werde sterben, zum Weinen zumute war – aber darum würde sie sich später kümmern.

"Aber was ist mit meiner Seele?", erwiderte Snape.

"Sie bleibt deine Seele. Sie wird dadurch sogar ein wenig reiner, denn du hilfst am Ende Professor Dumbledore, Draco und allen Schülern Hogwarts."

"So habe ich es noch nie gesehen", murmelte er.

Sie drückte ihm aufmunternd die Hand.

"Aber es ist trotzdem schwer", flüsterte Snape. "Er war immer für mich da – und plötzlich soll er nie wieder etwas sagen können? Nie wieder lachen? Nie wieder alle um sich herum beschützen können? Nie wieder Zitronenbonbons verteilen können?"

Jetzt kamen sie doch, die Tränen, die Hermine schon die ganze Zeit versuchte zu unterdrücken. Und mit einem Schluchzer schmiegte sie sich an Snape und weinte hemmungslos.

Er streichelte ihr nur immer wieder über den Kopf und murmelte beruhigende Dinge.

Nach einer Weile richtete sie sich wieder auf und fragte fassungslos: "Wie erträgst du das alles nur?"

Er lächelte einmal traurig. "Jahrelanges Training..."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und umarmte ihn dann wieder. Legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und fühlte sich auf einmal zu Hause. Ein wohliges Gefühl überkam sie. Wenn sie so bei ihm war, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alles wieder gut werden würde...

Was sie nicht ahnen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass es ihm in diesem Moment genauso ging.

Wieder einmal schreckte sie die Standuhr, die Mitternacht ankündigte, aus ihrem Beisammensein. Sie richteten sich langsam auf und gingen gemeinsam zur Tür.

Snape öffnete die Tür, doch Hermine ging nicht sofort. Stattdessen stand sie vor ihm und sah zu ihm hoch. Ein seltsames Déjà-vu-Gefühl überkam ihn.

"Kommst du morgen wieder?", fragte er irgendwann, als habe er Angst, sie würde es nicht tun.

Sie nickte.

"Und übermorgen?"

Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund. "Immer", sagte sie, bevor sie wieder einen Schritt zurückging. "Gute Nacht, Severus", verabschiedete sie sich und ging hinaus auf den Flur.

Dieses Mal jedoch konnte sie ein "Gute Nacht, Hermine" als Erwiderung hören, bevor er die Tür schloss.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und zeigte sich in einem breiten Lächeln.

ENDE. 1


	33. Aufhören

Kapitel 33 – Aufhören

Auch wenn ihr die Entscheidung sehr schwer gefallen war, zog sie sie nun durch: Sie ging am nächsten Abend nicht mehr zu Snape. Er hatte eindeutig genug Möglichkeiten gehabt, mit ihr zu reden, wenn er gewollte hätte. Sie konnte nicht ihr Leben lang einem Mann hinterherlaufen, der nicht einmal den Mut aufbrachte, sich ihr ein wenig zu öffnen.

Die ersten Abende saß sie weinend über ihren Büchern, bis sie sich zusammenreißen konnte, um zu lernen. Doch nach einer Weile verging auch dies und zurück blieb nur noch ein kalter Schmerz in ihrem Innern, den sie mit der Zeit lernte zu ignorieren.

Snape war ihr gegenüber im Unterricht vollkommen gleich geblieben, nur, dass sie sich nicht mehr meldete und er sie auch ungefragt nicht drannahm. Wenn sie im seltensten Fall miteinander sprachen, dann hochprofessionell und nur über das Fachliche.

Dies blieb ein Leben lang.

Was beide aber aufgrund ihres eigenen Schmerzes nicht erkannten, war die Tatsache, dass es dem anderen ganz genauso erging...

ENDE. 2


	34. SONSTIGES

**Sonstiges**

Codierung für die einzelnen Enden:

1) 1, 2, 4, 8, 14, 32

2) 1, 2, 4, 8, 14, 33

3) 1, 2, 4, 8, 15, 26

4) 1, 2, 4, 8, 15, 27

5) 1, 2, 4, 9, 16

6) 1, 2, 4, 9, 17

7) 1, 2, 5

8) 1, 3, 6, 10, 18

9) 1, 3, 6, 10, 19, 28

10) 1, 3, 6, 10, 19, 29

11) 1, 3, 6, 11, 20

12) 1, 3, 6, 11, 21, 30

13) 1, 3, 6, 11, 21, 31

14) 1, 3, 7, 12, 22

15) 1, 3, 7, 12, 23

16) 1, 3, 7, 13, 24

17) 1, 3, 7, 13, 25


End file.
